Because You're My Love
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: Bagaimanakah perjuangan Kazune mencari Karin? Apakah ia akan berhasil? Chapter 11 update-!
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Assalamu'alaykum, sahabat, lagi, vea kembali dengan fanfic-fanficnya. Sebenarnya ini fanfic lama, pernah di muat di Fb pada tahun 2010-an, tapi karena belum selesai, dan fb saya yang posting fanfic ini di non-aktifkan, akhirnya saya putuskan untuk memasukkannya ke . saya harap, reader akan menyukainya

**.**

**.**

•*¨*•.¸¸.｡.:*Because You're My Love*.:｡.¸¸.•*¨*•

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu (c) Koge Sensei**

**•*¨*•.¸¸.｡.:*Because You're My Love*.:｡.¸¸.•*¨*• (c) Invea**

**Warning : GaJe! OOC! Lama Update! Alur berantakan! Miss-typo! De eL eL  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

Mentari menjelang sore ketika Karin keluar dari ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Mulai hari itu, ia menjadi murid baru di sebuah sekolah yang sangat elite. Seiei Gakuen, sekolah elite yang mengutamakan bakat para murid-muridnya. Terdiri dari TK, SD, SMP, SMA dan Universitas. Selain itu, sekolah yang dibangun oleh keluarga Takahashi ini pun memiliki fasilitas yang sangat luar biasa. Layaknya sebuah kota, Seiei Gakuen menyediakan fasilitas kamar asrama yang sebanding dengan hotel-hotel berbintang, selain itu pun masih banyak fasilitas lain seperti Kolam Renang, Taman Bermain Fantasi, berbagai macam café, toko, restaurant, dan masih banyak fasilitas-fasilitas lainnya yang tak kalah hebat.

Hanya satu saja syarat untuk menuntut ilmu di tempat ini, yaitu kemampuan ataupun bakat. Sekolah tidak memungut biaya sepeser pun untuk membayar biaya pembangunan, SPP, buku-buku, listrik, asrama, dan lain-lain. Kecuali untuk tiket masuk dan biaya makan setiap kita mengunjungi Kolam Renang, Taman Bermain Fantasy, café, toko, ataupun restaurant.

Tentu saja sekolah ini mendapat predikat sekolah terbaik sepanjang sejarah. Berbagai macam orang banyak yang ingin memasuki sekolah ini, namun, kebanyakan di antara mereka gagal untuk menuntut ilmu di tempat ini.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Keesokan harinya, ketika Karin hendak menuju ke kelas, tanpa sengaja ia menubruk salah seorang murid.

BRUK! Buku-buku Karin jatuh berserakan ke mana-mana. Murid berambut pirang itu tampak sangat kesal.

"Kalau lagi berjalan lihat ke depan donk! Sakit tahu!" keluh murid itu dengan nada sinis. Mendengar itu Karin hanya terdiam. Ia kemudian meraba wajah murid itu.

"Heh! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Wah, kau mempunyai mata yang indah ya, kulitmu juga terasa sangat halus dan lembut, suaramu juga sangat keren. Alismu lentik juga ya, rambutmu pun lumayan panjang ya. Kau pasti murid laki-laki yang sangat keren," puji Karin sembari tersenyum riang. Pada saat itu pula murid itu mengerti, ada yang tidak normal dengan mata Karin. Rupanya Karin memang buta, pantas saja jika dia tadi tak sengaja menabrak murid itu.

"Apa kau murid baru?" tanya pemuda bermata biru safir itu.

"Iya. Perkenalkan, aku Karin Hanazono. Namamu siapa?"

"Aku… Kazune Kujo,"

"Kazune, apa kau tahu di mana ruang kelas II-Z?" tanya Karin.

"Oh… Aku juga berada di kelas itu…"

"Bisakah kau mengantarku?"

"Maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru, ada pemanggilan OSIS. Dari sini kau tinggal lurus saja terus belok ke kanan,"

"Hae, aku mengerti, arigatou Kazune-kun,"

"Iya…"

Dengan terburu-buru, Kazune lalu berlari menuju ruang OSIS. Sementara Karin masih membereskan buku-bukunya. Tiba-tiba, datanglah seorang pemuda lain berambut cokelat yang membantu Karin membereskan bukunya.

"Ini bukumu…" kata anak itu.

"Ah… Terima kasih…"

"Kau hendak ke mana?" tanya anak itu dengan sopan dan ramah.

"Oh… A… Aku mau ke ruang kelas II-Z… Tapi aku kurang tahu tempatnya."

"Wah, kita sekelas berarti, kau pasti murid baru ya? Perkenalkan, namaku Michiru Nishikiori."

"Ah, kenalkan aku Karin Hanazono. Oh ya, Michi-kun, bisa kau antarkan aku ke kelas?"

"Tentu, dengan senang hati."

"Micchi, suaramu tampak sangat renyah, kau pasti orang yang senang berkawan dan ceria serta penuh semangat ya?" tebak Karin.

"Ehehehe… Ngga juga kok," ujar Micchi dengan senyum mesam-mesum malu. Karin pun lalu meraba wajah Micchi.

"Wuah, kulitmu juga halus tapi tak selembut kulit Kazune-kun. Bentuk kedua matamu agak sedikit berbeda. Rambutmu pun lebih panjang dari Kazune ya…" kata Karin.

Micchi lalu memperhatikan Karin, dia pun lalu menatap kedua bola mata Karin yang berbeda dengan yang lain. _'Rupanya Karin tak bisa melihat ya? Tapi kelihatannya dia anak yang penuh semangat…' _seru Micchi dalam hati.

Akhirnya sampailah mereka di kelas II-Z.

"Siapa itu Nishi-san?" tanya seorang murid perempuan.

"Ah, dia murid baru," jawab Micchi.

"Kenalkan aku Karin Hanazono," kata Karin sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Murid perempuan itu pun menyambut uluran tangan Karin. Mereka lalu saling berjabatan tangan.

"Aku…"

Perkataan murid itu terpotong oleh Karin yang dengan langsung meraba wajah anak itu.

"Uwaaa~! Karin-chan!" seru murid itu kaget.

"Ah… Wajahmu mirip dengan Kazune… Kau pasti adiknya ya?" tebak Karin.

"I… Iya, aku Kazusa, Kazusa Kujo."

"Salam kenal Kazusa-chan."

"Salam kenal juga."

KRIIING! KRIIING! KRIIING! Percakapan mereka terhenti oleh bunyi bel masuk. Dengan bergegas, Kazusa dan Micchi kembali ke tempat duduk mereka, sementara Karin masih terdiam terpaku di depan kelas.

"Ah, kamu, kenapa tidak duduk di tempatmu?" tanya Miwako Sensei yang baru masuk.

"Saya murid baru," jawab Karin.

"Oh, kau murid baru yang tidak dapat melihat itu ya? Perkenalkan, saya Miwako Sensei, wali kelas II-Z."

"Mohon bimbingannya, Sensei."

"Baiklah, kau akan duduk di sebelah tempat duduk Kazune Kujo. Ngomong-ngomong, Kujo-kun ke mana?" tanya Miwako Sensei.

"Ada pemanggilan OSIS Sensei," jawab Kazusa.

"Oh, iya tapi, Nishikiori-san, Kujo-san, kenapa kalian juga tidak ikut ke pertemuan OSIS?" tanya Miwako Sensei.

"Rapat kali ini khusus untuk anggota OSIS yang laki-laki Sensei," jawab Kazusa.

"Ya ampun! Aku lupa, Sensei, aku izin dulu ya untuk rapat OSIS!" kata Micchi sembari berlari meninggalkan kelas menuju ruang OSIS.

"Dasar Nishikiori-san itu… Oh iya, Kujo-san, tolong antar Hanazono-san ke tempat duduknya."

"Baik, Sensei."

Kazusa lalu membantu Karin mengantarkannya ke tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah, pelajaran akan kita mulai sekarang, semuanya harap memperhatikan ya!"

"Baik, Sensei!"

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

KRIIING! KRIIING! KRIIING! Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, Kazusa dan salah seorang murid lainnya menghampiri Karin.

"Karin, perkenalkan ini Himeka," kata Kazusa.

Karin pun dengan segera meraba wajah Himeka. Setiap kerutan wajah di perhatikannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Wah, Himeka-chan sepertinya anak yang sangat manis ya?"

"Terima kasih Karin."

"Hei! Ngumpul-ngumpul lagi pada ngapain nich?" sapa Micchi yang tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, Nishi-san, bagaimana rapat OSIS nya? Onii-chan memarahimu ya?"

"Betul. Hahahahaha, Kazune marahin aku habis-habisan. Wajahnya serem banget deh!"

"Ahahaha… Aku bisa bayangkan itu," kata Kazusa sembari terkekeh renyah.

"Eh, pulang sekolah nanti kita pergi ke café yu!" ajak Micchi.

"Wah ide bagus!" sahut Himeka.

"Kita ajak Onii-chan juga, Karin kau mau ikut?" tanya Kazusa.

"Kalau boleh, aku ingin ikut,"

"Tentu saja,"

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

KRIIING! KRIIING! KRIIING! Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Dengan riang, Karin lalu membereskan buku-bukunya. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin pergi ke café dengan teman-teman barunya.

"Teman-teman, maaf, sepertinya aku tak bisa ikut," kata Kazusa dengan nada sedih.

"Kenapa?" tanya Karin.

"Aku ada rapat kepengurusan OSIS khusus untuk anggota perempuan OSIS,"

"Oh iya ya, ya sudah sebaiknya kau cepat ke ruang OSIS," Kata Micchi.

"Sayang sekali ya…" ujar Karin kecewa.

"Lain kali kita bisa pergi bersama," hibur Kazusa.

"Iya,"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kita pergi berempat saja sekarang," kata Micchi.

"Ayo cepat, masih banyak yang harus ku kerjakan," kata Kazune dengan sikap acuh tak acuhnya. Mereka berempat lalu menuju Hana Café.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

"Selamat datang di Hana Café. Mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan dengan ramah.

"Ah, aku mau cheese cake dengan royal milk tea," kata Himeka. Perempuan berambut indigo itu memang sangat menyukai makanan yang mengandung susu.

"Aku short cake dengan green tea," sahut Micchi.

"Aku mau chocolate cake dan darjeeling tea saja," ujar Kazune dingin.

"Lalu, nona yang di sana mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan itu kepada Karin.

"Ah… A… Aku mau pesan cheese cake dan darjeeling tea saja," jawab Karin.

Tak lama kemudian, pesanan pun diantarkan. Mereka tampak menikmati pesanan mereka. Himeka dan Micchi malah tampak saling suap-menyuapi.

"Teh darjeelingnya enak ya, hanya saja teh nya kelamaan di celup sekitar 20 detik. Cheese cake nya juga enak namun krimnya terlalu kental sehingga rasa manis nya membuat mual," ujar Karin tiba-tiba.

Kazune, Himeka dan Micchi tampak sangat kaget mendengarnya. _Bagaimana bisa Karin mengetahui semua itu secara mendetail?_

"Karin-chan, apa kau suka memasak?" tanya Himeka.

"Aku tidak terlalu ahli kok," jawab Karin merendahkan diri.

'_Dia… Sebenarnya bakat apa yang di milikinya di balik kekurangannya yang tak bisa melihat itu? Seiei gakuen bukanlah sekolah yang bisa menerima murid biasa apalagi murid yang fisiknya kurang sempurna. Bakat apa yang sebenarnya di miliki gadis ini hingga ia bisa masuk kelas Z? Kelas yang hanya berisi orang dengan bakat yang sangat istimewa… Gadis ini… Siapa sebenarnya?'_ Tanya Kazune dalam hati.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n:** Assalamu'alaykum sahabat semua, berjumpa lagi dengan vea, author setia fandom Kamichama Karin yang akan meng-update fanficnya, karena fanfic chapter 3 Senandung Cinta baru jadi setengah, dan karena chapter selanjutnya untuk fanfic ini dan yang music of dream sudah beres, jadi vea update yang ini dulu. Yang music of dream belakangan, soalnya yang reviews sedikit (jadi badmood update), karena itu, kalau ingin ceritanya berlanjut, reviews lah sebanyak-banyaknya, Oke?

Okelah, tak perlu banyak cingcong lagi, kita lanjutkan ya, eh.. ntar, ntar, vea mau baes review yang ngga log in dulu ya, hehe...

**Haku:** insya allah, mudah-mudahan chapter sekarang dan selanjutnya akan lebih bagus ya^^

**Mei: **arigatou gozaimasu, sedikit kekeliruan ya, di fanfic ini, Karin memang diahirkan buta..^^**  
><strong>

**Hontoumi:** arigatou, yup, vea update secepatnya^^ mudah-mudahan kau suka^^

**Laysein:** arigatou gozaimasu, vea udh update nih, mudah-mudahan kau menyukainya^^

dan terakhir, u/ para **readers **, terima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfic vea ya^^

•*¨*•.¸¸.｡.:*Because You're My Love*.:｡.¸¸.•*¨*•

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu (c) Koge Donbo Sensei**

**Because You're My Love (c) Invea**

**Warning : Gaje! OOC! Ngga nyambung! Ngga rame! Miss-typo! Kurang pendeskripsian! De eL eL**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Setelah selesai berbincang-bincang sembari menikmati kue dan teh, mereka berempat pun lalu memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Kazune, kau ke asrama saja duluan dengan Hanazono, aku dan Himeka mau menjemput Tamae dulu," ujar Micchi.

"Ya sudahlah, Karin, ayo kita ke asrama sekarang!" kata Kazune dingin.

"Ah Ba… Baik… Sampai jumpa lagi Micchi, Himeka…" seru Karin.

"Ayo, cepat!" lanjut Kazune dengan dingin seraya menarik lengan Karin.

"Kyaaa~!"

"Karin, antar aku dulu ya…"

"Ah, baiklah Kazune."

"Aku mau membeli buku."

'_Umh… Buku… Sayang sekali aku tak bisa membacanya, kecuali kalau menggunakan huruf Braile…' _keluh Karin dalam hati.

Mereka pun lalu pergi ke "Sakura Book Store". Rupanya sedang ada diskon buku besar-besaran di sana. Setelah melihat-lihat, akhirnya Kazune memutuskan untuk membeli buku-buku kedokteran. Setelah selesai membayar di kasir.

"Ah, Karin, maaf ya lama, sebagai gantinya aku traktir kamu makan dech besok," kata Kazune saat menatap wajah Karin yang kelihatan bosan menunggu.

"Ti… Tidak usah, tidak apa-apa…" kata Karin berusaha menolak tawaran Kazune.

"Ngga apa-apa. Besok kita pergi makan mochi ya!" seru Kazune.

"Mo… Mochi ?" tanya Karin meyakinkan. Raut wajahnya terlihat berbinar-binar. Kelihatannya dia sangat menyukai mochi.

"Iya, mochi," jawab Kazune meyakinkan.

"Aku mauuu!" seru Karin sembari berlonjak kegirangan.

"Besok sepulang sekolah ya, kita pergi ke café tradisional Yamato, Oke?"

"Iya!"

Mereka pun lalu berjalan beriringan menuju asrama.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Malam harinya di kamar asrama Karin, Karin tampak begitu senang. Setelah selesai berganti pakaian dengan piyama, Karin pun lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur. Di peluknya erat-erat guling kesayangannya itu.

"Huah… Hari ini aku senang sekali, aku berkenalan dengan banyak orang yang sangat baik. Aku senang sekali bisa mendapatkan teman seperti mereka," seru Karin dengan sangat bahagia. Senyum yang tersungging di wajahnya tampak menyiratkan betapa bahagianya ia.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Sementara itu di kamar asrama Kazune, Kazune tampak membaca buku-buku kedokteran yang baru saja ia beli dengan serius. Namun, berkali-kali ia tak dapat berkonsentrasi karena bayangan Karin tiba-tiba muncul ke dalam pikirannya.

'_Huah! Kenapa aku jadi teringat Karin ya? Kalau begini terus, aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi belajar!' _keluhnya dalam hati. Berkali-kali Kazune menggelengkan kepalanya setiap Karin muncul dalam pikirannya. Wajahnya tampak sangat memerah ketika bayangan Karin hadir di pelupuk matanya.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Keesokan harinya, setelah selesai bersiap-siap, seperti biasa, Kazune pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Dengan tenang ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya setapak demi setapak menuju sekolah. Namun, ia mulai gugup ketika melihat Karin yang juga sedang berjalan menuju sekolah. Dengan bantuan tongkatnya, Karin tampak berjalan dengan tenang. Akhirnya, setelah mengeluarkan semua keberaniannya, Kazune pun lalu menghampiri Karin untuk menyapanya. Namun, Karin tiba-tiba berbalik dan menyapa Kazune lebih dulu.

"Ohayou Kazune-kun…"

"O… O… Ohayou Karin…"

"Mau berangkat sekolah juga ya? Kita pergi sama-sama saja…"

"Eh… I… Iya…"

Karin pun lalu tersenyum manis. Wajahnya saat tersneyum terlihat begitu cantik di mata seorang Kazune.

"A… Anu… Karin…"

"Ada apa Kazune?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku tadi ada di belakangmu?" tanya Kazune heran.

"Emh… Entahlah, aku hanya merasakan kehadiran Kazune saja tadi…" jawab Karin.

Wajah Kazune langsung memerah padam. Alangkah malunya ia. Untunglah Karin tidak bisa melihatnya. Sesampainya mereka di gerbang sekolah, dengan tergagap, Kazune ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Karin.

"A… Anu Karin…"

"Ada apa Kazune?"

"Aku… Aku…"

Belum selesai Kazune mengatakannya, perkataannya terpotong oleh speaker sekolah.

"Ditujukan kepada Ketua OSIS SMP, beserta para guru, wali kelas dan staf-staf yang berkepentingan untuk segera memasuki ruang rapat di sebelah ruang kepala sekolah, akan ada sebuah rapat besar! Diharapkan hadir secepatnya! Sekarang juga!"

"Kazune, sebaiknya kau pergi rapat saja dulu," kata Karin.

"I… Iya, maaf ya Karin, nanti aku jemput sepulang sekolah, aku kan sudah berjanji akan mentraktirmu mochi kan?"

"Iya…"

"Aku duluan ya, maaf ya Karin,"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa ko,"

Kazune pun lalu mulai berlari menuju ruang rapat OSIS dengan kesal. Ia tak menyangka pekerjaannya sebagai ketua OSIS akan sangat begitu mengganggu waktunya.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Sesampainya di kelas, tampak pandangan murid kelas II-Z yang tidak menyukai Karin. Mereka menatap Karin dengan tatapan benci. Hanya Micchi, Himeka dan Kazusa yang menatap Karin dengan tatapan ramah. Karin pun mulai berjalan menuju mejanya, namun, tiba-tiba, seorang anak lalu menyenggolkan kakinya, Karin pun kemudian jatuh tersungkur.

"Kyaaa~!"

"Makanya kalau jalan lihat-lihat donk! Oh iya, aku lupa, kamu kan buta!" bentak anak itu sembari terkekeh-kekeh. Karin hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. Ia hanya bisa terdiam mendengar olokan dan tawa teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia sudah biasa di perlakukan seperti ini, sejak kecil ia sudah sering mengalami seperti ini. Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut hitam gelap kemudian menolong Karin.

"Hentikan tingkah laku kalian yang seperti anak kecil! Kalau kalian iri pada Karin karena ia lebih diperhatikan Kazune, bukan seperti ini caranya!" kata pemuda itu dengan tegas. Semua murid kelas II-Z pun sontak terdiam mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan sangat cemas. Pemuda itu kemudian memperhatikan tubuh Karin dan memastikan apakah ada luka di tubuhnya itu.

"I… Iya… Terima kasih… Ng… Aku belum tahu namamu…"

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Lututmu sampai terluka seperti ini, kita ke UKS saja ya…" kata pemuda itu ramah seraya membopong Karin.

"Uuuuuwaaaa~!" teriak Karin kaget. Mukanya kini tampak memerah padam.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Sesampainya di UKS, anak itu lalu dengan cekatan mengobati Karin.

"Yak, selesai… Kau murid baru ya di sini?"

"I… Iya… Aku Karin… Karin Hanazono…"

"Kenalkan, aku Jin Kuga. Oh iya, kok kamu tidak meraba wajahku?"

"Eh… Ehehe…" Karin pun lalu meraba wajah Jin dan memperhatikannya dengan sangat detail.

"Sudah kau ingat setiap lekukan di wajahku?" tanya Jin ramah. Sorot matanya menyiratkan kehangatan saat menatap wajah Karin yang kini terlihat sedikit gugup dan memerah.

"I… Iya… Anu, ng… Bagaimana Jin bisa tahu kebiasaanku?" tanya Karin heran.

"Karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu," jawabnya singkat

Mendengar jawaban dari Jin yang seperti itu, Karin pun tersipu malu. Wajahnya kini tampak sangat merah.

"Pipimu merona kemerahan, cantik sekali…" puji Jin dengan tulus.

"Te… Terima kasih,"

"Kau mau ke kelas sekarang?" tanya Jin. Karin pun lalu menganggukkan kepala.

"Biar aku antar," kata Jin.

"Lho? Jin memangnya tidak akan ke kelas?" tanya Karin heran.

"Aku mau bolos aja ah… Males…" jawab pemuda itu sembari memasang wajah nakalnya.

"Ka… Kalau begitu, aku di sini saja," sahut Karin.

"Lho? Kenapa?" tanya Jin keheranan.

"Dengan begitu, Jin bilang saja kalau Jin mau menemaniku di UKS agar tidak di alfa kan oleh guru," jawab Karin sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Umh… Terima kasih Karin. Aku diam di sini saja menemanimu," ujar Jin.

"Kenapa? Katanya mau bolos,"

"Tidak apa. Dengan berbincang-bincang denganmu, aku sudah merasa senang,"

"Ehehe…"

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Sepulang sekolah, dengan tergesa-gesa, Kazune lalu bergegas menuju UKS. Tanpa memperdulikan Jin yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Karin, ia lalu menghampiri Karin dan menanyakannya bertubi-tubi pertanyaan.

"Karin! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Mana yang luka? Sudah di obati? Sekarang bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah makan siang? Sudah minum obat?" tanya Kazune bertubi-tubi. Keringat yang bercucuran di pelipisnya tak dihiraukannya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah Karin seorang.

"Aduh Kazune, aku tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Karin sembari terkekeh-kekeh.

"Aku sangat khawatir tahu! Kalau sudah tidak apa-apa, ayo sekarang kita pulang!" ajak Kazune sembari menarik lengan Karin.

"Uwaaa~! Tunggu sebentar Kazune!" kata Karin.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Kazune. Kelihatannya ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Karin.

"Jin, terima kasih banyak ya!" seru Karin kepada Jin yang masih terduduk di samping kasur yang ditiduri Karin tadi.

"Iya, sama-sama," kata Jin.

"Eh, ada Jin ya?" tanya Kazune yang baru melihat Jin.

"Iya, dia yang sudah menolongku lho!" jawab Karin membanggakan Jin.

"Bukan apa-apa ko," kata Jin merendahkan diri.

"Oh… Ya sudahlah, ayo kita pergi Karin!" seru Kazune sembari menarik kembali lengan Karin.

"Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah ya Jin!" kata Karin.

"Iya…"

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat!" kata Kazune sedikit membentak sembari menyeret Karin agar lekas-lekas meninggalkan tempat Jin.

"Aduh, Kazune! Sabar sedikit kenapa sih?" kata Karin yang nampaknya kurang senang atas tindakan Kazune yang kurang sopan.

"Iya… Iya…" ujar Kazune sembari mengeluh.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

"Yak, kita sampai… Nah, Karin, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Kazune setibanya mereka di café tradisional Yamato.

"Aku mau mochi sakura saja," jawab Karin.

"Paman, mochi sakura nya satu ya, terus mochi yang isi cokelat nya juga satu," seru Kazune.

"Tunggu sebentar ya…" sahut sang Pemilik café itu.

Sembari menunggu pesanan, mereka pun berbincang-bincang sebentar. Tak lama kemudian, pesanan pun di antarkan.

"Selamat menikmati," ujar Pemilik café itu. Setelah itu, ia pun kembali ke tempat kasir.

"Anu Karin…"

"Ada apa Kazune?"

"Ah… Ng… Mo… Mochi nya enak ngga?" tanya Kazune tergagap.

"Enak sekali…"

"La… Lain kali kita pergi bersama lagi ya…" pinta Kazune dengan malu-malu.

"Umh… Baiklah, lain kali aku yang traktir,"

"Ehehe…"

Suasana antara perbincangan Karin dan Kazune tampak agak kaku saat itu. Entah kenapa sampai bisa terjadi seperti itu.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum sahabat semua, lagi, ketemu dengan vea yang akan update cerita ini.. hehe... Udah lama nunggu ngga? ^_

Oke deh, seperti biasa, vea mau bales dulu yang review ngga log in..

**Kakaminasae: **Makasih, Iya, sedikit sibuk, ini udh update^^**  
><strong>

**Renton: **Oh, itu mah bukan bakatnya Karin, cuma Karin merasakan aja kalau Kazune ada di dekatnya^^**  
><strong>

**Ckck Vini: **Bakat Karin akan diceritakan di sini^^ dibaca ya**  
><strong>

**Misterious: **Konfliknya masih blum terjadi, tapi Karin memang harus berhati-hati..

Selanjutnya untuk para **readers**, makasih udh mau baca fanfic vea ini^^...

.

.

•*¨*•.¸¸.｡.:*Because You're My Love*.:｡.¸¸.•*¨*•

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu (c) Koge Donbo Sensei**

**Because You're My Love (c) Invea**

**Warning : Gaje! OOC! Ngga nyambung! Ngga rame! Miss-typo! Kurang pendeskripsian! De eL eL**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, di sekolah nampak biasa-biasa saja. Tak ada yang istimewa saat itu. Namun, kelas II-Z digegerkan oleh sebuah isu yang tidak menyenangkan, terutama untuk Karin. Saat Karin hendak memasuki ruang kelas, tampak Rika, ketua murid II-Z, beserta murid-murid yang lain menghadang Karin. Rika lalu mendorong tubuh Karin hingga ia terjatuh.

"Kyaaa~!" jerit Karin. Ia mengaduh kesakitan.

'_Umh… Apakah aku telah berbuat kesalahan hingga di perlakukan seperti ini?' _tanya Karin dalam hati.

"Dengar ya murid palsu, kami sebagai siswa II-Z sama sekali tidak menerimamu sebagai anggota kelas kami!" bentak Rika mewakili teman sekelasnya.

"Ta… Tapi kenapa?" tanya Karin dengan lugunya.

"Kau bertanya kenapa?" tanya Rika. Dia lalu mengangkat dagu Karin dengan sangat keras. "Kau tahu, kelas II-Z merupakan kelas khusus yang hanya bisa di masuki oleh siswa-siswa yang memiliki bakat khusus yang sangat istimewa, tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke kelas ini. Dan kau!" sambung Rika sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Karin. "Selain buta, kau sama sekali tidak memiliki bakat khusus, dan orang sepertimu tak pantas berada di kelas ini!" bentaknya.

"I… I… Itu…" Karin hanya sanggup terdiam. Kata-kata Rika sangat menusuk hatinya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Rika tersebut. Ia hanya bisa tertunduk. Air matanya mulai berjatuhan membasahi lantai lorong kelas. Sejujurnya saja, ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa bisa masuk ke Seiei Gakuen. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa bakatnya.

"Hentikan! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" bentak Kazune kesal yang baru saja tiba.

"Ketua OSIS pun seharusnya sudah mengetahui semua ini kan? Cewek seperti dia tak pantas di terima di sekolah ini, apalagi menempati kelas II-Z. Sangat tidak masuk akal!" seru Rika sembari menunjuk tajam ke arah Karin.

"Tapi ini keputusan Kepala Sekolah!" kata Kazune membela Karin.

"Kami sebagai seluruh siswa kelas II-Z bisa memprotes kepada kepala sekolah. Asal kau tahu saja, walaupun kau ketua OSIS di sekolah ini, kau sama sekali tak bisa menggunakan hakmu untuk melakukan ketidakadilan seperti ini dengan meminta pada kepala sekolah untuk menetapkannya di kelas II-Z," seru Rika berapi-api. Walaupun Kazune ketua OSIS yang sangat di segani, dan banyak bisa di bilang hampir semua murid perempuan yang menyukainya, tidak bagi Rika yang menganggap Kazune sebagai musuhnya. Dia tidak gentar mengatakan semua itu pada Kazune.

"Kau…!" Kazune tampak sangat kesal pada Rika. Dia ingin mempertahankan Karin agar tetap bisa duduk di kelas II-Z. Tapi ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya agar Rika dan murid lainnya mampu menerima Karin di kelas itu.

"Kalau aku bisa menunjukkan bakat yang dimiliki Karin, maukah kalian mengakui Karin dan membiarkannya berada di kelas II-Z?" tanya Jin yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik jendela lorong kelas.

"Kau! Murid pemalas yang sering bolos sepertimu tak perlu ikut campur!" bentak Rika kesal.

"Asal kau tahu saja ya! Biar bagaimanapun juga, aku bagian dari kelas II-Z!" seru Jin tak mau kalah. Kilatan petir muncul dari sorot tajam tatapan mereka berdua saat bertemu pandang.

"Huh! Baiklah, kalau kau memang bisa membuktikan bakat Karin yang sebenarnya, dan bakat itu memenuhi syarat untuk bisa ditempatkan di kelas II-Z, aku akui Karin sebagai anggota kelas ini. Tapi, kalau kau tidak bisa membuktikannya, bukan hanya Karin, kau sendiri pun harus keluar dari sekolah ini!" tantang Rika pada Jin.

"Memangnya aku takut menerima tantangan dari orang sepertimu?" ujar Jin melecehkan Rika.

"Apa maksudmu itu?" bentak Rika kesal.

"Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu itu!" kata Jin dengan mantap.

Jin dengan segera lalu menghampiri Karin. Dengan penuh perhatian, dia lalu mengusap air mata Karin. Dia pun menenangkan Karin hingga Karin dapat tersenyum kembali. Kazune hanya bisa berdiam berdiri mematung menatap mereka. Dia tertunduk malu. Malu pada dirinya sendiri. Dia pun segera berlari menuju taman sekolah. Dia lalu memukul-mukul batang pohon sakura yang ada di sana.

'_Sial! Sial! Sial! Padahal aku ini ketua OSIS, tapi kenapa mempertahankan Karin untuk bisa duduk di kelas II-Z saja aku malah tidak bisa? Kenapa malah Kuga yang sering membolos yang bisa melakukannya? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?'_ jerit Kazune kesal di dalam hati.

"Kakak sedang apa?" tanya Kazusa yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang Kazune.

"Eh, Ah, Kazusa, aku ngga sedang apa-apa kok," jawab Kazune kaget melihat Kazusa.

'_Kakak kayaknya lagi kesal sama sesuatu, tapi kesal kenapa ya?'_ tanya Kazusa heran di dalam hati.

"Ah, sebentar lagi masuk, kita ke kelas sekarang saja yu, Kazusa," ajak Kazune.

"Iya, kak,"

Dengan sedikit berlari-lari kecil karena takut terlambat, mereka pun lalu menuju kelas. Tak lama sesampainya mereka di kelas, bel masuk pun berbunyi. Akane Sensei pun memasuki kelas II-Z.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

KRIIING! KRIIING! KRIIING! Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Kazune dan Jin dengan bersamaan menghampiri Karin.

"Karin, kita pulang bersama yuk!" ajak Jin dan Kazune serempak.

"Umh… Baiklah, kita pulang bareng saja bertiga ya?" pinta Karin.

"Iya…" seru Jin dan Kazune dengan kompak.

Akhirnya mereka pun berjalan beriringan meninggalkan sekolah.

"Karin, sebaiknya kita bicarakan dulu tantangan Rika yang tadi. Kita ke café Hana yu!" ajak Jin.

"Baiklah, kau juga mau ikut Kazune?" tanya Karin.

"Iya lah…" jawabnya.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun sampai di café Hana. Setelah memesan minuman dan kue, mereka pun lalu berbincang-bincang.

"Hei, Kuga, Bagaimana caramu bisa membuktikan bakat Karin pada anggota kelas II-Z yang lain? Selain itu, bakat apa yang Karin miliki?" tanya Kazune heran.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa di masukkan ke sekolah ini. Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai bakat apapun, selain itu, mataku pun tidak dapat melihat," ujar Karin menimpali.

"Karin, apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Kau ini mempunyai bakat yang luar biasa," puji Jin kagum.

"Bakat apa?" tanya Karin dengan polosnya.

"Kalian masih belum tahu?" tanya Jin balik.

Karin dan Kazune menggelengkan kepalanya bersama-sama.

"Karin mempunyai bakat istimewa. Walaupun ia tak dapat melihat, ia mempunyai ingatan yang sangat tajam terhadap apa yang telah di rabanya, ia dapat mengingat semuanya secara mendetail. Selain itu, pendengarannya juga bagus, ia dapat membedakan orang dari suara yang ia dengar. Ia juga mempunyai indera perasa yang sangat tajam. Dengan kata lain, Karin mempunyai bakat panca indera yang sangat kuat di balik kekurangannya yang tak dapat melihat itu," terang Jin.

"Umh… Begitu ya?" tanya Karin seperti tak yakin dengan apa yang telah di dengarnya tadi.

"Iya, kau sangat berbakat Karin," kata Jin meyakinkan.

'_Ternyata itu ya bakat yang di miliki Karin. Aku baru tahu dan aku baru menyadarinya. Kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu? Padahal aku ini ketua OSIS. Aku benar-benar payah!'_ keluh Kazune di dalam hati.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya kita membuktikan pada Rika bahwa Karin mempunyai bakat yang luar biasa itu?" tanya Kazune kemudian.

"Tenang saja, aku mempunyai rencana hebat untuk itu," jawab Jin dengan tenang.

"Apa rencananya?" tanya Kazune penasaran.

"Kau tak perlu tahu," jawab Jin dengan dingin. "Sudah sore, sebaiknya kita kembali ke asrama," lanjut Jin sembari membereskan barang-barangnya.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, dengan berani, Jin pun lalu menghampiri Rika. Dengan tatapan dan semangat yang berapi-api, ia hendak membuktikan bakat Karin di hadapan Rika.

"Maaf, aku tidak tertarik. Aku batalkan tantangan kita yang kemarin. Aku punya tantangan baru untuk Karin," seru Rika.

"Apa kau bilang?" bentak Jin kesal.

"Terserah sih, kalau kau mau menerima tantangan baruku ini, silahkan. Kalau tidak, ya kami tak kan mengakui Karin sebagai murid kelas II-Z."

"Baiklah, tantangan apa yang akan kau berikan pada Karin?" tanya Jin.

"Minggu depan akan di adakan festival olah raga dan Karin harus bisa melawanku dalam salah satu pertandingan. Jika dia menang sekali saja, maka aku akan akui Karin sebagai anggota kelas II-Z. Tapi jika dia kalah, sebagai gantinya dia harus keluar dari sekolah ini," terang Rika sembari tersenyum licik.

"Baik, aku terima tantanganmu itu!" jawab Jin tanpa mempertimbangkan apakah Karin mampu atau tidak melakukannya.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum, alhamdulillah kesempetan juga buat update, hehe.. Sebenarnya udah beres sampai chapter 10-an, tapi karena sibuk jadi baru kesempatan publish klw senggang aja.. (sok sibuk ceritanya)..

Ya udah deh, daripada makin penasaran, vea lanjutin aja ya, sebelumnya, vea bales yang review dulu ya..

**Renton : **Insya allah, terima kasih atas dukungan dan review nya.. :)**  
><strong>

**Ckck Vivi : **Kita lihat saja ya, silahkan cari tahu di chapter sekarang, terima kasih u/ review dan dukungannya

kemudian, u/ para **Readers**, terima kasih ya sudah mau membaca karya amatiran vea..

.

.**  
><strong>

•*¨*•.¸¸.｡.:*Because You're My Love*.:｡.¸¸.•*¨*•

.

.

**Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu (c) Koge Sensei**

**•*¨*•.¸¸.｡.:*Because You're My Love*.:｡.¸¸.•*¨*• (c) Invea**

**Warning : GaJe! OOC! Lama Update! Alur berantakan! Miss-typo! De eL eL**

.

.

KRIIING! KRIIING! KRIIING! Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Tampak Karin, Kazune dan Jin sedang berbincang-bincang di atap, lebih tepatnya Kazune sedang marah-marah mengkhutbahi Jin.

"Kau ini bodoh sekali! Kenapa kau terima tantangan itu tanpa membicarakannya terlabih dahulu dengan Karin?" bentak Kazune kesal.

"Lalu mau bagaimana lagi? Tak ada jalan lain selain menerima tantangannya Rika," seru Jin tak mau kalah. Ia sedikit tak bisa terima, disalahkan begitu saja.

"Ya justru harusnya kau tak termakan omongan Rika. Dia sengaja membuat tantangan baru karena dia pasti telah merencanakan sesuatu. Kau tau sendiri kan bakat Rika itu apa?" ujar Kazune.

"Iya, aku tahu. Dia pandai menjatuhkan mental lawannya. Perkataannya yang tajam dan tak mengenal takut bisa membuat lawannya kalah sebelum bertanding," kata Jin.

"Nah, kau tahu sendiri kan? Sekarang kau pikirkan lagi, dia tak kan mungkin membiarkan Karin menang kali ini, dia pasti telah merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat di balik perlombaan nanti," kata Kazune menduga-duga.

"Kau kan ketua OSIS, harusnya kau bisa donk mengawasi perlombaan nanti dan memeriksa tempat lomba sebelum hari H," lanjut Jin.

"Aku tak di izinkan ikut campur dalam festival olah raga kali ini," kata Kazune lesu.

"APA? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Rika telah memberitahu kepala sekolah, juga mengenai tantangan ini. Kepala sekolah sampai bisa di taklukannya. Kepala sekolah menyetujui tantangan ini," terang Kazune dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"Ba… Bagaimana bisa, bukankah tantangan ini baru ku setujui tadi pagi?" tanya Jin heran.

"Kau ingat kan, tadi Rika izin ke toilet? Sebenarnya dia pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah," jawab Kazune.

"Lalu, dari mana kau tahu kau tak di izinkan ikut campur dalam festival nanti?" tanya Jin lagi.

"Kepala sekolah memanggilku saat pelajaran Miwako Sensei,"

"Ah! Kalau begitu kita minta bantuan Nishikiori dan Kazusa saja! Mereka OSIS juga kan?" usul Jin.

"Sayangnya, mereka pun tak di izinkan ikut campur oleh Kepala Sekolah," kata Kazune bertambah lesu.

"Kurang ajar Rika itu!" bentak Jin kesal sembari memukul-mukul pagar pembatas atap.

"Makanya sudah ku bilang jangan gegabah dan seenaknya sendiri!" bentak Kazune.

"Lalu, sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Jin patah semangat.

Karin hanya bisa tertunduk lesu.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

KRIIING! KRIIING! KRIIING! Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Karin dengan segera bergegas membereskan peralatan sekolahnya, lalu memasukannya ke tas. Namun dia kaget mendapati sebuah kotak telah berada di tasnya. Dia pun meraba kotak itu, di sana terdapat huruf braile yang bertuliskan, "Teruntuk Karin Hanazono". Akhirnya, dia pun memasukkan kembali kotak itu ke dalam tasnya. Karin pun lalu berjalan pulang.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

TOK! TOK! TOK! Terdengar suara ketukan dari luar kamar asrama Kazune.

"Masuklah, tidak di kunci," seru Kazune sembari terus membaca buku penelitian milik ayahnya.

"Ini aku, kak. Kazusa," kata Kazusa sembari membuka pintu kamar Kazune.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kazune dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada buku.

"Ng… Ngga kok, kak. Kakak lagi apa?" tanya Kazusa.

"Aku lagi baca," jawab Kazune dingin dengan sedikit kesal. _'Kazusa ini ngga bisa lihat apa, aku lagi baca buku? Pakai nanya segala lagi,'_ keluh Kazune dalam hati.

"Oh, maaf udah ganggu ya kak," kata Kazusa.

"Ya," ujar Kazune singkat.

'_Uuh! Kakak nyuekin aku! Sebel!'_ keluh Kazusa dalam hati. "Mau makan malam bareng ngga kak?" tanya Kazusa lagi.

"Aku udah kenyang, lagipula aku sibuk," kata Kazune sembari tak sedikit pun menatap Kazusa. Pandangannya terus tertuju pada buku penelitian ayahnya itu.

"Maaf deh kak, udah aku ganggu. Aku ke kamar dulu ya," Seru Kazusa sembari berjalan keluar kamar Kazune.

"Ya," jawab Kazune singkat.

Kazusa lalu menutup pintu asrama kamar Kazune. Dia lalu menempelkan tubuhnya pada pintu kamar Kazune.

'_Haaah~! Kapan sich kakak bisa menyadari kehadiranku?'_ keluh Kazusa kesal dan sedih. Air matanya lalu mengalir membasahi pipinya. Tiba-tiba, ia di kagetkan oleh kehadiran Micchi yang langsung menyapanya.

"Lho? Kazusa? Kenapa nangis di sini?" tanya Micchi heran.

Mendengar hal itu, Kazusa dengan cepat mengusap air matanya.

"Huh! Siapa bilang aku nangis?" Kata Kazusa.

"Ahahaha… Kau tak perlu membohongiku Kazusa. Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Micchi khawatir.

"Ngga ko," jawab Kazusa.

"Ya sudah, kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Micchi.

"Belum," jawab Kazusa.

"Kalau begitu, kita makan bareng yuk!" ajak Micchi.

"Eh… Tapi…"

"Ayo!"

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Kazusa, Micchi lalu menarik lengan Kazusa dan menyeretnya menuju restaurant.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

"Aduh Nishi-san, lepaskan, sakit tahu!" keluh Kazusa setibanya mereka di restaurant.

"Ehehehe… Maaf… Maaf… Yuk kita masuk ke dalam, biar aku yang traktir," bujuk Micchi.

"Tapi, Himeka…"

"Sudahlah, ayo!"

Sekali lagi Micchi menyeret Kazusa memasuki restaurant.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

"Nah, kau mau pesan apa Kazusa?" tanya Micchi.

"Umh… _Beefsteak_ saja deh!" jawab Kazusa.

"Kalau minumannya?" tanya Micchi lagi.

"Yang hangat-hangat saja dech!" jawab Kazusa.

"Pelayan! Aku mau pesan _beefsteak_ 2 dan _Moccachino_ nya 2 ya!" seru Micchi.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar," ujar pelayan restaurant itu.

"Ng… Nishi-san…" panggil Kazusa.

"Ada apa Kazusa?" tanya Micchi.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita makan berdua di sini? Bagaimana kalau Himeka tahu?" tanya Kazusa khawatir.

"Kalau Himeka tahu ya ngga masalah," jawab Micchi dengan tenang.

"Ngga masalah bagaimana? Nanti Himeka cemburu lagi!" bentak Kazusa kesal.

"Emang kenapa dia harus cemburu?" tanya Micchi heran.

"Lho? Bukannya kalian pacaran?"

"Ha? Ahahahaha… Aku ngga pacaran kok sama Himeka," Ia lantas terkekeh-kekeh sendiri.

"Tapi kalian selalu bersama, ke mana-mana berdua terus," ujar Kazusa dengan raut wajah keheranan.

"Kau lupa ya? Aku dan Himeka kan berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama sebelum bisa masuk sekolah ini,"

"Oh… Iya ya…"

"Karena sejak kecil aku selalu bersama Himeka, aku menganggap Himeka sebagai adikku sendiri,"

"Oh… Begitu ya…"

"Iya…"

"Ini pesanan kalian, selamat menikmati," ujar pelayan yang tadi.

"Terima kasih,"

"_Itadakimasu_~!" seru Kazusa dan Micchi bersamaan.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Sementara itu, di kamar asrama, Karin dengan tak sabar mengeluarkan kotak yang lebih mirip dengan sebuah kado dari dalam tasnya.

"Umh… Apa ya ini? Dari siapa ya?" Tanya Karin. Ia lalu membuka kotak tersebut dan mendapati sebuah boneka yang mirip dengan dirinya disertai dengan secarik kertas.

"Wah… Boneka!"

Karin lalu meraba boneka itu dan mendapati bahwa boneka itu seperti miniatur dirinya.

"Lucu sekali~! Siapa ya yang memberikannya untukku?" tanya Karin penasaran. "Mungkin nama pengirimnya ada di secarik kertas tadi," ujar Karin. Dia lalu membaca secarik kertas tadi yang di tulis dalam huruf braile itu.

_Teruntuk Karin Hanazono_

_Berjuanglah dalam festival olah raga nanti. Kalahkanlah Rika Karasuma dan tetaplah menjadi anggota kelas II-Z. Tetap semangat ya! Kau pasti bisa!_

Namun, di kertas itu tak tercantum nama pengirimnya.

'_Apa jangan-jangan ini surat dari, PENGAGUM RAHASIA?'_ tanya Karin dalam hati.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n:** Assalamu'alaykum sahabat semua, hehe, update-nya lama ya? Maaf, maaf, lagi agak galau dan hampa akhir-akhir ini... Ah~! Sudahlah~! Tak usah banyak ngeles ya, mudah-mudahan chapter 5 kali ini bisa sedikit melepaskan dahaga kepenasaran kalian semua ya, hihi :3

Oke, bales review dulu :D

**Renton : **kira-kira bisa ngga ya? hihi, nantikan saja ya~! Insya allah vea akan terus semangat, makasih u/ review nya^^**  
><strong>

**Lily : **Yo, udah vea update lho bro, moga suka ya bro, hihi, makasih reviewnya bro^^**  
><strong>

**Rizka : **Insya allah, terima kasih ya review nya^^**  
><strong>

**Shihui : **amin.. Makasih ya buat do'a, semangat dan reviewnya^^ Buku shihui hilang? O.O, kalau mau, shihui bisa menghubungi vea di fb, atau kirim PM aja, nanti akan vea ceritakan kisah yang aslinya, bagaimana?^^

Kemudian u/ para **readers**, makasih ya udah mau baca karya vea yang amatiran ini, vea harap kalian akan terus menikmatinya^^

Oke deh, _let's go to the story_~!

.

.

•*¨*•.¸¸.｡.:*Because You're My Love*.:｡.¸¸.•*¨*•

.

.

**Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**•*¨*•.¸¸.｡.:*Because You're My Love*.:｡.¸¸.•*¨*• ****© Invea**

**Warning : GaJe! OOC! Lama Update! Alur berantakan! Miss-typo! De eL eL**

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Karin berangkat ke sekolah dengan lebih ceria. Ia telah kembali bersemangat. Dibawanya boneka dari pengagum rahasia nya, boneka itu ia taruh di dalam tasnya. Saking senangnya, boneka itu selalu ia bawa ke mana pun ia pergi. Kemarin malam, ia bahkan menjahitkan berbagai macam pakaian untuk bonekanya itu. Ia pun telah memberi nama boneka itu. Boneka itu ia beri nama Suzuka.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Karin mulai agak ragu untuk memasuki kelas. Namun, mau tak mau, dengan mengeluarkan seluruh keberaniannya, ia pun lalu memasuki kelas. Tak seorang pun yang menyapanya, mau bagaimana lagi? Teman-teman yang biasa mendukungnya sedang tak ada di kelas. Rupanya, Kazune, Kazusa dan Micchi menghadiri rapat OSIS, sementara Jin seperti biasa membolos, sedangkan Himeka sedang menemani Tamae, adik Micchi.

Tak lama kemudian, bel masuk pun berbunyi. Karin bergegas menuju tempat duduknya. Di ikuti oleh Himeka yang nampak berlari-lari memasuki kelas. Dan Saotome Sensei pun masuk.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

KRIIING! KRIIING! KRIIING! Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Para siswa berhamburan keluar kelas. Ada yang ke kantin, ke halaman sekolah, ada juga yang memakan bento nya di dalam kelas. Himeka dengan riang pun menghampiri Karin.

"Karin-chan~! Kita makan di kantin yuk! Kazune, Micchi dan Kazusa sudah menunggu kita di sana. Tadi Micchi mengirimiku sms dan menyuruh kita untuk makan bersama di sana," ajak Himeka.

"Umh… Baiklah…"

Mereka pun lalu pergi menuju kantin.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Sesampainya di kantin, setelah membeli makanan, Karin dan Himeka lalu bergegas menuju meja yang di tempati Kazune dan kawan-kawan. Mereka pun lalu berbincang-bincang bersama.

"Micchi, Kazusa dan juga Kazune enak sekali ya, jadi anggota penting di OSIS sehingga sering mendapat dispensasi," ujar Himeka.

"Enak apanya? Banyak pelajaran yang tertinggal," keluh Kazusa.

"Tapi kan Kazusa dan Kazune enak, kalian kan pintar, ngga belajar juga bisa tetep dapet nilai 100. Sementara aku?" kata Micchi menimpali.

"Tapi Micchi kan pandai dalam bahasa Inggris. Micchi juga pandai bersosialisasi. Karena bakatmu yang pandai bergaul itu, kau pun di incar oleh banyak perusahaan-perusahaan hebat, sehingga kau bisa masuk kelas II-Z," seru Himeka bangga.

"Ah, kau ini suka melebih-lebihkan!" kata Micchi malu-malu kucing.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, aku sama sekali belum tahu bakat kalian…" kata Karin.

"Oh iya, ya. Karin kan murid baru di sini. Umh… Kalau Kazune sih, dia atlet panahan, selain itu, ia mahir dalam ilmu bela diri dan juga pandai dalam pelajaran IPA. Dia menguasai hampir seluruh pelajaran. Ayahnya seorang ilmuwan yang sangat hebat, namanya Profesor Kazuto Kujo," terang Himeka.

"Iya, Profesor Kujo lah yang telah menyelamatkanku dan memberi mata ini padaku. Mata ini hasil dari percobaannya lho!" seru Micchi sembari menunjukkan mata nya yang berwarna biru.

"Oh, pantas kedua bola mata Micchi sedikit berbeda ukurannya," seru Karin. "Lalu, bakat Kazusa, Himeka dan Jin apa?" tanya Karin lagi.

"Kalau Kazusa, dia pandai dalam ilmu Fisika dan dia juga lumayan mahir dalam ilmu bela diri. Sementara Jin, di balik sifatnya yang sering membolos, dia mempunyai suara yang sangat merdu. Selain itu, dia pernah menjadi model di sekolah ini," Jawab Himeka.

"Umh… Keren…"

"Kalau Himeka sih bakatnya seperti seorang Putri dari sebuah kerajaan," Puji Micchi.

"Ah, Micchi. Kau ini ada-ada saja!" seru Himeka malu.

"Ahahaha…"

'_Umh… Ternyata anak-anak kelas II-Z memiliki bakat yang istimewa dan sudah banyak di incar oleh perusahaan-perusahaan dan orang-orang terkenal. Sementara aku? Apa benar bakatku ini memenuhi kualifikasi untuk memasuki kelas II-Z?'_ tanya Karin dalam hati. Ia tampak sedikit murung. Kazune merasa heran melihat Karin yang tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya itu.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Sepulang sekolah, saat membereskan barang bawaannya, Karin mendapati secarik kertas di dalam tasnya. Kertas itu berisikan pesan yang di tulis dalam huruf braile. Karin pun lalu membacanya.

_Kenapa kau bersedih? Apa kau sedang ada masalah? Kau tak perlu khawatir menghadapi Rika. Kau pasti bisa mengalahkannya. Kau mempunyai bakat yang luar biasa. Kau memang pantas berada di kelas II-Z. Karena itu, buktikanlah pada anggota kelas II-Z yang lain bahwa kau mempunyai bakat yang hebat. Tetap semangat dan tersenyum ya!_

Walaupun tak ada nama pengirimnya, Karin bisa dengan langsung mengetahui yang menulis kertas ini. Orang itu adalah orang yang sama dengan yang telah mengirim Suzuka pada Karin. Orang itu adalah pengagum rahasia Karin. Namun, Karin masih belum tahu pasti, siapa sebenarnya orang itu?

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Tanpa terasa, hari-hari telah terlewati dan festival olah raga pun telah tiba. Pada hari ini, Karin harus bertanding melawan Rika. Tapi, Karin masih belum tahu dia mau bertanding dalam hal apa. Mau bagaimana lagi? Karena tidak bisa melihat, Karin sama sekali tidak mengetahui lapangan dan lintasan yang akan di lewatinya. Ia pun pasrah akan segalanya.

"Kok kamu ngga kayak biasanya?" tanya Kazune sembari menghampiri Karin yang sedang duduk di kursi halaman belakang sekolah.

"Umh… Sepertinya aku tak kan pernah bisa mengalahkan Rika. Kau, Kazusa, Micchi, Jin, Himeka, kalian semua memiliki bakat yang sangat isitimewa. Kalian sudah diincar oleh banyak perusahaan besar dan lembaga-lembaga penting. Sementara aku? Ku rasa bakatku tidak memenuhi untuk masuk ke kelas II-Z," ujar Karin lesu. Ia kini telah patah semangat.

"Dasar bodoh!" bentak Kazune. "Kau bisa melakukan banyak hal di balik kekuranganmu itu! Walau tidak dapat melihat, kau bisa melakukan banyak pekerjaan yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang yang bisa melihat. Lagipula, bukankah kau mempunyai ingatan yang tajam? Indera pun sangat tajam. Selain itu, walaupun tak bisa melihat, bukankah kau bisa bekerja layaknya orang yang bisa melihat? Kau bisa menghafal dan menyerap pelajaran hanya dengan mendengar. Bukankah itu istimewa? Kau tahu Karin, yang membuatmu pantas berada di kelas II-Z bukan hanya karena bakatmu, tapi juga karena semangatmu dan juga senyumanmu itu. Kelas II-Z bukan berarti kelas yang di masuki murid tertentu karena memiliki bakat istimewa. Tapi kelas II-Z berisikan oleh orang-orang yang pandai dalam mengasah bakat mereka, oleh orang-orang yang dengan semangat bekerja keras membuktikan bahwa mereka bisa. Karena itu, janganlah patah semangat. Kau pantas memasuki kelas II-Z Karin, kau berhak berada di dalamnya. Menangkanlah pertandingan ini," kata Kazune berusaha menyemangati Karin. Sorot matanya kini menampakkan semangat yang berapi-api.

"Ka… Kazune…"

"Iya?"

"Terima kasih…"

Kazune pun tersenyum lembut. Manis sekali. Dia lalu mengusap-usap kepala Karin dengan lembut.

'_Hangat sekali… Rasanya nyaman. Semangatku terasa muncul kembali. Terima kasih Kazune-kun…' _ujar Karin dalam hati.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Festival olah raga pun dimulai. Dalam festival ini, semua siswa kelas II-Z dibagi menjadi 5 regu. Regu Putih yang diketuai oleh Kazune, Regu Hitam yang diketuai oleh Jin, Regu Biru diketuai oleh Micchi, Regu Ungu yang diketuai Himeka, dan Regu Merah yang diketuai oleh Rika. Pertandingan pertama dimulai dengan pertandingan lari. Setiap regu mengirimkan 5 anggotanya dengan ketua berada di lintasan terakhir. Setiap pergantian pemain, aka nada perintah tertentu yang harus dilakukan.

PRIIIT! Pertandingan pun dimulai. Berbagai macam pemain harus melakukan perintah yang aneh-aneh. Ada yang disuruh berlari sembari membawa bento seluruh anggota regu nya, ada yang disuruh berlari sembari membawa sahabat terbaiknya, ada yang disuruh berlari dengan pacarnya. Dan yang paling menghebohkan adalah perintah yang harus dilakukan oleh ketua regu pada lintasan terakhir, yaitu berlari bersama dengan orang yang istimewa untuk mereka. Dengan secepat kilat, Kazune dan Jin lalu menarik lengan Karin. Dengan serempak, mereka bertiga lalu berlari bersama dan mencapai finish bersamaan.

"Hah… Hah… Kenapa kau tidak cari cewek lain saja sich?" keluh Jin pada Kazune.

"Memangnya kenapa? Hah… Hah… Kau sendiri kenapa tidak dengan para fansmu yang fanatik saja? Hah… Hah…" ujar Kazune kesal.

"Hah… Hah… Ahahahaha…" Mereka berdua lalu tertawa bersama. Karin hanya tersenyum melihat mereka yang kini tampak mulai akrab. Tiba-tiba Rika menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Jangan lupa! Hanya ada satu kali kesempatan! Kau harus menang, kalau tidak, selamat tinggal cewek buta! Ahahaha…" seru Rika sembari tertawa tergelak karena yakin bahwa Karin tidak akan dapat memenangkan satu pertandingan pun.

"Berisik kau!" bentak Jin sembari menampar Rika.

"Kyaaa~!" Rika pun jatuh tersungkur di buatnya. "Uuuh! Awas kau ya!" ancam Rika. Dia lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Sudahlah Kuga, kau tak perlu bertindak kasar seperti itu. Kalau ketahuan oleh guru, kau bisa kena skors," ujar Kazune berusaha menenangkan Jin.

"Peduli amat, di skors juga ngga masalah," kata Jin kesal.

"Sudahlah, Jin. Aku tidak apa-apa kok," kata Karin sembari berusaha tersenyum.

"I… Iya… Baiklah," kata Jin.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

.

**Review Please?  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n : **Assalamu'alaykum sahabat semua, vea update kembali dengan fic bejibun~! #Plak #Dikejar Readers Oke, _gomen_, karena lama update dan ada banyak fic yang bisa dibilang sedikit terbengkalai. Maaf pisan. Lagi _writer block_. Ngga ada inspirasi! (Kecuali u/ beberapa fic yang belum selesai tapi belum di publish). Oke, abaikan itu jika tak penting. Vea bales yang review dulu ya..

**Shihui : **Makasih, maaf ya vea belum ngirim cerita asli kamichama Karinnya, kemarin-kemarin vea sedikit sibuk dengan UKK, insya allah akan vea kirim secepatnya^^

**Renton : **Hehe, itu masih rahasia^^

**SakuraAoi : **Terima kasih, vea akan berusaha update sekilat mungkin^^

**MCV : **Yup, memang ada sedikit adegan yang mirip dengan manga itu. Terima kasih banyak~! *peluk-peluk MCV*

**Aurillie : **Terima kasih, insya allah akan lebih diperpanjang^^

* * *

><p><strong>•*¨*•.¸¸.｡.:*Because You're My Love*.:｡.¸¸.•*¨*•<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo<strong>

**•*¨*•.¸¸.｡.:*Because You're My Love*.:｡.¸¸.•*¨*• ****© Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : GaJe! OOC! Lama Update! Alur berantakan! Miss-typo! De eL eL<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Akhirnya, festival olah raga pun hampir berakhir. Namun, Karin belum juga berhasil mengalahkan Rika. Ia pun sudah pasrah jika pada akhirnya harus di keluarkan dari sekolah.

Pertandingan masih berlanjut. Pertandingan kali ini adalah lomba lari kaki tiga. Setiap regu mengirimkan 2 anggotanya untuk lomba ini. Dan kaki kanan pemain pertama diikat dengan kaki kiri pemain kedua. Dengan keadaan seperti itu, mereka harus berlari mengalahkan regu yang lain.

Melihat Karin yang terdiam pasrah, Kazune lalu menarik lengan Karin.

"Ayo sini ikut aku!" paksa Kazune. Ia lalu menyeret Karin menuju lintasan lomba lari kaki tiga. Mereka lalu berhadapan dengan Rika.

"Dengar ya, kalau pada lomba ini aku dan Karin bisa menang, kau dan seluruh murid kelas II-Z harus bisa mengakui Karin sebagai murid kelas II-Z," bentak Kazune.

"Tidak bisa! Kalau begini, curang namanya, karena pada pertandingan kali ini yang bertarung adalah dua lawan dua. Aku tidak mau itu!" tolak Rika.

"Bukannya kau juga yang curang dengan seenaknya merubah tantangan?" tanya Kazune tajam.

"Huh! Baiklah. Sekarang apa maumu?" tanya Rika mengalah.

"Kalau kami menang kali ini, kalian semua, murid kelas II-Z harus menerima Karin di kelas II-Z," jawab Kazune.

"Baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya," kata

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Regumu harus bisa memenangkan festival olah raga kali ini!" seru Rika berapi-api.

"Baik. Aku terima!" kata Kazune. Dia lalu menyeret Karin untuk bersiap-siap.

"A… Anu Kazune, apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Karin.

"Sudahlah, kau tenang saja!"

"Ta… Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat lintasan lomba lari ini,"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, ikuti saja gerak langkah kakiku,"

"Ba… Baiklah… Ta… Tapi…"

"Hm? Ada apalagi?"

"Regu kita kan nilainya kalah jauh dengan regu Rika. Gara-gara aku, kita jadi ketinggalan jauh. Regu Rika sekarang nilainya sudah 480, sementara regu kita baru mendapat poin 250. Jauh sekali kan? Apalagi festival akan berakhir sebentar lagi," keluh Karin.

"Kau ini mengeluh terus! Tenang saja, pertandingan-pertandingan selanjutnya biar aku sendiri yang hadapi. Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan berjuang untukmu,"

"Umh… Terima kasih Kazune, maaf aku selalu merepotkanmu…"

"Tidak apa kok. Lagipula, kelas II-Z tanpamu jadi terasa sepi,"

"Ehehe…"

"Nah, pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Ayo kita berusaha Karin!"

"Iya!"

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

PRIIIT! Pertandingan pun kembali di mulai. Dengan semangat tinggi, Karin dan Kazune mulai berlari dengan kompak hingga akhirnya mereka pun yang memimpin pertandingan. Namun, tiba-tiba saat putaran terakhir… DEG! SIYUUUUUT! BRUK! Karin tiba-tiba terjatuh, dan Kazune pun ikut terjatuh.

"Karin kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kazune dengan sangat khawatir.

"Ma… Maaf Kazune… Ka… Kaki kananku…"

"Kenapa dengan kaki kananmu?"

"Kaki… Kaki kananku kram…" jawab Karin sembari tertunduk sedih. "Kalau begini… Kita tidak mungkin menang.. Aku… Aku pasti akan di keluarkan dari sekolah…" lanjutnya sembari tertunduk dan mengeluarkan air mata. Kazune pun lalu mengepalkan tangannya sembari tertunduk.

"Bodoh! Jangan menyerah! Pasti kita bisa!" seru Kazune.

"Ta… Tapi… Bagaimana caranya?"

"Biar kau ku papah saja, kemarikan tanganmu!" kata Kazune sembari melingkarkan tangan kanan Karin ke lehernya.

"Kau cukup gerakan kaki kirimu saja. Biar aku yang menopang kaki kananmu," sambung Kazune. Mereka pun lalu mulai berlari. Dan akhirnya sampailah mereka ke finish dengan selang waktu 30 detik dengan pasangan kelompok Rika.

"Akhirnya kita bisa mengalahkan Rika juga ya.." seru Kazune senang.

"Iya.. Tapi.. Dalam pertandingan selanjutnya kita harus bisa terus menang agar bisa mengalahkan regu Rika," ujar Karin sedikit khawatir karena perbedaan poin regu mereka dengan regu Rika sangat jauh.

"Tenang saja! Kan sudah ku bilang aku yang akan berjuang untukmu! Kau jangan khawatir, pertandingan yang selanjutnya pun pasti bisa meraih juara 1. Akan ku buat kita menang!" seru Kazune berapi-api.

"Maaf kau sampai harus berjuang untukku.."

"Kau ini bodoh ya? Bukan hal besar untukku. Lagipula, memalukan sekali jika aku di kalahkan oleh cewek seperti Rika," kata Kazune. Karin pun lalu tersenyum, manis sekali.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Pertandingan demi pertandingan pun berhasil di lewati. Kemenangan demi kemenangan pun berhasil di raih Kazune. Dan kini tiba saatnya di acara penutupan festival olah raga. MC pun lalu mengumumkan skor setiap regu.

"Baiklah mina-san! Karena mentari sebentar lagi akan terbenam dan pertandingan-pertandingan pun telah selesai, dan sekarang saatnya saya umumkan poin yang telah diperoleh dari setiap regu. Posisi kelima diraih oleh regu Ungu yang diketuai oleh Himeka dengan jumlah poin 540, kemudian di posisi keempat ditempati oleh regu biru yang diketuai Michiru Nishikiori dengan jumlah poin 590. Selanjutnya di posisi ketiga diraih oleh regu merah dengan Rika Karasuma sebagai ketuanya, mereka berhasil mengumpulkan 610 poin. Di posisi kedua ada regu Hitam yang diketuai Jin Kuga dengan poin 890. Dan ini dia saat-saat yang telah di tunggu, posisi pertama kembali diraih oleh juara bertahan Kazune Kujo dan regu putihnya dengan poin 900. Kepada para ketua regu silahkan naik ke atas panggung untuk menerima piala dan sertifikat," ujar Mc tersebut. Para ketua regu pun lalu menaiki panggung. Dengan penuh rasa kebahagiaan, Kazune pun lalu menghampiri Rika.

"Jangan kau lupakan janjimu itu, Karin berhasil mengalahkanmu dan mulai saat ini Karin adalah anggota sah kelas II-Z!" kata Kazune mempertegas perjanjian mereka.

"Huh! Lakukan saja!" bentak Rika kesal sembari melangkah pergi. Kazune dan Jin pun dengan segera lalu menghampiri Karin.

"Karin! Sekali lagi, selamat datang di kelas II-Z!" seru mereka serempak dengan penuh rasa bahagia.

"Terima kasih…" kata Karin sembari menangis penuh keharuan.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Malam harinya, seperti festival-festival yang lain, di adakanlah folk dance. Para murid lalu berkumpul di halaman tempat _out bound_ milik sekolah. Di tengah-tengahnya telah nampak api unggun yang telah dinyalakan.

"_Ladies and gentlemen_! Kini saat yang sangat di nanti-nantikan, saat-saat legenda turun temurun yang telah diwariskan sejak sekolah ini berdiri! Dengarkan musiknya dan berdansalah!" seru MC dengan penuh semangat.

"Legenda?" tanya Karin heran.

"Iya, katanya kalau saat mereka berdansa mereka saling mengungkapkan perasaannya, jalinan kasih mereka akan kekal abadi selamanya. Romantis sekali kan?" ujar Himeka.

"Umh… Memang apa hubungannya legenda dengan cinta? Tidak masuk akal…" kata Karin sedikit mengecilkan suaranya. Ia tak ingin Himeka tersinggung oleh kata-katanya. Kazune lalu tampak menghampiri Karin yang tengah duduk di dekat pohon. Melihat itu, Himeka pun lalu meninggalkan Karin.

"Karin, aku mau ke toilet dulu sebentar ya! Kau tunggu di sini saja!" kata Himeka.

"Ah… Baiklah…" kata Karin.

Himeka pun lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia lalu mengerlipkan matanya pada Kazune seolah memberi tanda bahwa dia akan meninggalkan Karin dan meminta Kazune untuk berduaan dengan Karin. Melihat itu wajah Kazune pun langsung memerah. Himeka tampak tersenyum sembari sedikit tertawa kecil melihat Kazune yang seperti itu. Dia pun lalu menuju tempat Micchi. Kazune pun lalu menghampiri Karin dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sendirian saja?" tanya Kazune dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Ah… Tadi ada Himeka katanya dia mau ke toilet dulu…" jawab Karin.

"A… Anu Karin…"

"Ada apa Kazune?"

"Mau ngga dansa denganku?" tawar Kazune dengan sangat malu. Wajahnya kini bahkan jauh lebih merah dari kepiting rebus.

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa…" jawab Karin dengan malu.

"Biar ku ajarkan…" kata Kazune sedikit memaksa.

"Ta… Tapi…"

"Ya? Ayo!" ujar Kazune sembari menarik lengan Karin.

"Ta… Tapi…"

"Ikuti saja gerakan tubuhku!" kata Kazune. Akhirnya Karin pun hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Kazune. Mereka pun lalu menari dengan riang.

"Ka… Karin…"

"Iya?"

"Aku… Sebenarnya aku…"

"Kenapa Kazune?"

"Aku menyukaimu…" kata Kazune. Karin pun tampak sangat kaget mendengarnya.

"Kau… Kau bilang apa tadi Kazune?" tanya Karin mencoba memastikan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia merasa tidak yakin dengan perkataan Kazune barusan.

"_Ai shiteru_…" jawab Kazune. Wajah Karin pun lalu memerah.

"Benarkah?" tanya Karin kembali memastikan.

"Entahlah…" jawab Kazune sembari memalingkan wajahnya dari Karin.

"Emh…"

Sesaat suasana di antara mereka berubah hening.

"Sudah malam ya, sebaiknya kita ke asrama saja sekarang," ujar Kazune memecah keheningan.

"I… Iya…"

Mereka pun lalu pergi ke asrama.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Sesampainya di kamar asrama, setelah berganti pakaiannya dengan piyama, Karin lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur. Ia lalu memeluk boneka Suzuka dari penggemar rahasianya itu.

"Suzuka-chan, bagaimana ini? Tadi Kazune menembakku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku," tanya Karin pada bonekanya itu.

'_Kazune… Dia memang baik… Dia selalu membantuku… Tapi aku tidak tahu perasaanku padanya… Aku memang menyukainya, tapi aku masih tidak tahu suka yang ku rasakan ini padanya apakah suka sebagai teman atau suka sebagai orang yang ku cinta… Aku tidak tahu… Aku masih belum mengerti… Selain itu… Bagaimana dengan Jin dan orang yang memberiku Suzuka? Ah… Aku pusing! Lebih baik tidur saja!' _seru Karin dalam hati. Ia pun lalu tertidur sembari memeluk Suzuka.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Sementara itu di kamar asrama Kazune, tampak Kazune mondar-mandir kesana-kemari sembari bergumam sendiri.

'_Bodoh sekali aku ini? Kenapa aku mengatakan itu padanya tadi? Bagaimana kalau sikap Karin berubah padaku? Bagaimana kalau dia membenciku? Bagaimana kalau dia jadi memusuhiku? Bagaimana kalau dia menjauhiku? Bagaimana ini? Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku bilang 'ai shiteru' padanya? Kenapa? Kenapa? KENAPA?'_ tanya Kazune dalam hati.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n : **Assalamu'alaykum sahabat, lama _update _ya? Maaf, sibuk -ngeles terus-. Beneran, liburan teh bukannya istirahat tapi malah banyak di suruh-suruh dan ada banyak acara, karena vea salah satu panitianya, mau ngga mau vea harus sibuk mempersiapkan acara tersebut. Jadi, _gomen _pisan kalau lama _update_. Karena vea juga dikejar waktu, u/ sementara ini, vea hapus dulu kolom jawab _reviews_. Tapi, terima kasih u/ para _readers_ dan terutamanya u/ para _reviewers_. _Review _dari kalian selalu menyemangati vea dalam berkarya. Thx so much^^

* * *

><p><strong>•*¨*•.¸¸.｡.:*Because You're My Love*.:｡.¸¸.•*¨*•<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo<strong>

**•*¨*•.¸¸.｡.:*Because You're My Love*.:｡.¸¸.•*¨*• ****© Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : GaJe! OOC! Lama Update! Alur berantakan! Miss-typo! De eL eL<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, tidak seperti biasanya, Kazune lalu menghampiri Karin.

"_Ohayou_ Karin…" sapa Kazune.

"Oha… Oha… _Ohayou_ Ka… Kazune…" kata Karin dengan tergagap. Dia kembali teringat peristiwa malam itu.

"Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah. Apa kau demam?" tanya Kazune sembari meraba kening Karin untuk memastikan suhu tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa ko…" kata Karin. _'Hum… Kazune bersikap biasa saja, mungkin yang kemarin itu hanya bercanda…' _seru Karin dalam hati.

"Oh iya, katanya hari ini kau mau memasak di ruang praktik memasak bersama Himeka dan Kazusa ya?" tanya Kazune.

"Iya, nanti sepulang sekolah…"

"Nanti aku mau cicipi masakan buatanmu ya! Janjo lho! Kirim ke kamar asramaku ya!" seru Kazune riang.

"Ah… Iya…"

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

KRIIING! KRIIING! KRIIING! Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Kazune dengan segera bergegas menuju kamar asramanya. Ia nampaknya terburu-buru. Sementara Karin dengan santai memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Karin mendapatkan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan huruf braile di dalam tasnya. Karin sudah tahu bahwa itu pasti dari pengirim Suzuka. Ia lalu membacanya.

_Selamat ya, kau sudah berhasil di akui sebagai murid kelas II-Z. Aku sungguh sangat bersyukur. Tapi kau harus tetap waspada terhadap Rika Karasuma ya, sepertinya dia sedang menyiapkan rencana untuk balas dendam padamu. Tetap semangat ya!_

'_Umh… Rika ya? Ku rasa dia tak sejahat itu,'_ ujar Karin dalam hati. Setelah selesai membereskan peralatan sekolahnya, Karin pun lalu menuju ruang praktik memasak. Di sana nampak sudah ada Kazusa yang sedang menyiapkan bahan masakan.

"Karin! Aku sudah menyiapkan bahan masakannya. Kita memasak berdua saja karena Himeka sedang ada urusan,"

"Iya… Kita akan buat pai apel kan?" tanya Karin memastikan.

"Iya…"

Mereka pun lalu membuat pai apel dengan riang gembira.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Di tempat lain, tampak Rika Karasuma sedang menelepon seseorang.

"Halo? Rika?"

"Iya kak, ini aku,"

"Sudah kau lakukan tugasmu?"

"Su… Sudah… Tapi kak, apa tidak masalah?"

"Kau ini bagaimana? Bersikap professional sedikit!"

"Aku hanya takut kak…"

"Sudah! Kau lakukan saja perintahku! Jangan sampai ada kesalahan!"

"Ba… Baik…"

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Kazune nampak dengan sangat serius membaca buku penelitian milik ayahnya. Baris per baris ia pahami dengan sangat. DUARRR! Tiba-tiba terdengat suara ledakan. Kazune pun lalu melihat ke luar jendela. Nampak asap hitam membumbung tinggi ke langit. Kazune pun memperhatikannya. Setelah itu, dia perhatikan dari mana sumber asap itu berasal. Rupanya asap itu berasal dari ruang praktik memasak.

'_Mungkin ada ledakan gas LPG di ruang praktik memasak,'_ pikirnya. _'Tu… Tunggu dulu, ruang praktik memasak? Kalau tidak salah di sana ada… KARIN!'_

Dengan bergegas Kazune lalu pergi menuju ruang praktik memasak. _'Ini aneh sekali? Rasanya tidak mungkin peristiwa seperti ini bisa terjadi di sekolah elit seperti ini. LPG yang di gunakan yang berkualitas dan harganya cukup mahal. Tidak mungkin ada kebocoran. Pasti ada seseorang yang menjadi dalang di balik peristiwa ini. Sial! Kurang ajar! Kalau aku berhasil menemukan orang itu, tak kan pernah ku maafkan seumur hidupku. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Karin, aku tak kan segan-segan membunuh orang itu!'_ bentak Kazune kesal dalam hati.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Akhirnya Kazune sampai juga di koridor sebelah ruang praktik memasak. Tampak asap yang mengebul menyesakkan dadanya. Api juga nampak terlihat besar. Tiba-tiba ia melihat bayangan seseorang. Rupanya itu adalah Kazusa. Kazune pun bergegas menghampirinya.

"Mana Karin?" tanya Kazune khawatir.

"Ma… Masih di dalam… Uhuk! Uhuk!" jawab Kazusa.

"Kau ini bodoh sekali! Kenapa tidak kau bantu dia keluar! Kau tau sendiri kan dia itu tidak bisa melihat! Payah! Sial!" bentak Kazune. Dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Kazusa. Dengan cepat dia lalu berlari memasuki ruang praktik memasak.

"Karin… Karin… Kau di mana? Karin… Karin…" panggil Kazune sembari melihat sekeliling.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Ka… Kazune! Ohock! Ohock!"

Kazune pun dengan segera lalu menuju sumber suara. Ia lalu mendapati Karin yang terbaring lemah di lantai. Tubuhnya tampak terluka. Dan ia kelihatannya mengalami sesak nafas.

"Karin, kau tidak apa-apa? Ayo kita keluar dari sini!" kata Kazune.

"Ohock! Ohock! Kazune, sebaiknya kau pergi saja, nanti apinya semakin membesar. Ohock! Ohock!" kata Karin.

"Bodoh sekali! Mana mungkin aku keluar dari sini tanpamu!"

"Sudah kau pergi saja! Uhuk! Uhuk! Aku tak mau kau terluka!" paksa Karin. Tanpa mendengarkan perkataan Karin, Kazune lalu menggendong Karin.

"Ka… Kazune…"

"Diamlah, akan ku bawa kau keluar dari tempat ini… Meski nyawaku yang harus pergi…"

"Ta… Tapi…"

"Aku tak kan bisa hidup tanpamu…"

Karin pun lalu terdiam. Ia lalu menangis. Air matanya mengalir membasahi kemeja yang dipakai Kazune.

"Cup! Cup! Cup! Jangan nangis donk! Kita pasti bisa keluar dari sini ko."

"Hiks… Hiks…"

Setelah beberapa menit, Kazune dan Karin pun berhasil keluar dari ruang praktik memasak. Nyawa mereka berdua memang selamat namun mereka keluar dengan banyak luka. Mobil ambulans dan pemadam kebakaran pun datang. Karin yang terluka cukup parah lalu di bawa ke rumah sakit milik sekolah. Sementara Kazune hanya meminta untuk di obati dengan obat P3K yang seadanya saja.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Kazune lalu menghampiri Kazusa yang terduduk di dekat kolam halaman SMP. Kazusa acuh tak acuh.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kazune.

"Ya. Ngapain kakak ada di sini?" jawabnya dengan _jutek_.

"Aku khawatir,"

"Sudahlah, kakak pergi saja ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Karin,"

"Kau…"

"Apa? Apa? Hah? Apa?" bentak Kazusa kesal. Ia lalu meneteskan air matanya.

"Ka… Kazusa…"

"Aku benci kakak! Aku benci! Benci! Kakak tak pernah menganggapku ada! Kakak tak pernah peduli padaku! Padahal… Padahal… Aku… Aku sangat suka kakak… Aku suka kakak… Suka! Suka! Suka sekali!" kata Kazusa sembari menangis.

"Maaf, aku memang bukanlah seorang kakak yang baik."

"Hiks… Hiks…"

"Maafkan aku Kazusa…" kata Kazune sembari pergi meninggalkan Kazusa yang masih menangis. Tak lama kemudian, Micchi datang menghampiri Kazusa. Ia lalu mengusap air mata Kazusa dengan jemari tangannya.

"Ni… Nishi-san…"

Micchi lalu memeluk Kazusa. Dengan lembut ia lalu mengusap-usap kepala Kazusa.

"Tenanglah… Masih ada aku…" kata Micchi.

"Huwa… Nishi-san…" Kazusa pun lalu menangis dalam dekapan hangat Micchi.

"Kau pasti sangat terluka ya…"

"Hiks… Hiks…"

"Kazusa, izinkan aku memasuki hatimu. Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu. Aku janji aku akan membahagiakanmu. Karena itu terimalah cintaku ini…"

"Nishi-san…" Kazusa lalu menatap wajah Micchi. Nampak terlihat dari wajahnya bahwa ia serius dengan ucapannya.

"Ba… Baiklah…" Jawab Kazusa. Di bawah pohon apel itu, di hiasi lembayung senja yang indah, cinta Kazusa dan Micchi pun mulai bersemi.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum, vea dateng buat _update_~! #Plak _update _sebagai pelampiasan banyak tugas# #anak baik, _don't try this at home_!# Hehe...

Vea mau bales _review _dulu ya^^

**Shihui **: Ya, begitulah, hehe... Lumayan sibuk #Plak sok sibuk# Makasih banyak ya^^

**Renton **: Hoho, itu masih misteri, wkwk, mksih reviewnya^^

**Utau **: Mksih hehe, jadi malu #Plak sok iyeh#

Oke, vea bener-bener berterima kasih buat yg **reviews_, review _**kalian memberi vea semangat, tak lupa untuk para **readers **juga^^

* * *

><p><strong>•*¨*•.¸¸.｡.:*Because You're My Love*.:｡.¸¸.•*¨*•<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu (c) Koge Sensei<strong>

**•*¨*•.¸¸.｡.:*Because You're My Love*.:｡.¸¸.•*¨*• (c) Invea**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Warning : GaJe! OOC! Lama Update! Alur berantakan! Miss-typo! De eL eL<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.<strong>**

.

Keesokan harinya, keadaan telah sedikit lebih damai dan tentram. Karin masih menjalani perawatannya di rumah sakit. Sementara Kazune pargi ke sekolah, ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kekesalannya. Dengan penuh emosi, dia pun menghampiri Rika. Dia lalu memukul keras meja Rika, murid yang lain pun berhamburan keluar kelas mendengarnya hingga tinggal Kazune dan Rika yang berada di kelas tersebut.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada tabung gas yang ada di ruang praktik memasak?" bentak Kazune kesal.

"A… Apa maksudmu? Tabung gas apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura! Kau kan yang mengutak-atik tabung gas agar terjadi ledakan?"

"Kau jangan seenaknya saja menuduhku!"

"Aku tidak seenaknya saja menuduhmu! Memang kau pelakunya kan? Lagipula, kau punya motif tersendiri di balik peristiwa itu,"

"Apa memangnya?"

"Kau ingin agar Karin keluar dari sekolah ini kan? Kau ingin melukai Karin kan? Karena itu kau mengutak-atik tabung gas kan?" tanya Kazune bertubi-tubi hendak menyudutkan posisi Rika kali ini.

"Huh! Mungkin kau benar aku punya motif seperti itu, aku memang tidak menyukai Karin tapi bukan berarti aku yang menjadi pelaku peristiwa itu. Mana mungkin aku melakukan tindakan kriminal seperti itu. Lagipula mana aku tahu kalau Karin dan Kazusa akan menggunakan ruang praktik memasak selepas pulang sekolah,"

"Darimana kau tahu semua itu?" tanya Kazune sembari tersenyum menang. Ia telah berhasil memancing pernyataan Rika.

"E.. E.."

"Tak ada yang tahu bahwa hanya akan ada Karin dan Kazusa di tempat itu. Kepala sekolah, semua staff dan juga murid yang mengetahui peristiwa itu hanya menyangka bahwa Karin saja yang menjadi korban karena Kazusa telah lebih dulu keluar dari tempat itu dengan selamat tanpa ketahuan orang lain selain aku,"

"I.. Itu..."

"Ayo cepat mengaku!"

"Huh! Kau tak bisa menuduhku tanpa bukti yang nyata. Baiklah aku mengaku, ya, aku memang melakukannya, aku benci pada cewek buta itu, dan juga pada keluargamu. Tapi sayang sekali, polisi tak kan mempercayai perkataanmu bahwa aku pelakunya jika tanpa ada bukti yang nyata. Sayangnya, aku telah merencanakan dan mempersiapkan semuanya dengan rapi, tak kan kau temukan sidik jariku di ruang praktik memasak, dan sarung tangan yang ku gunakan pun telah hangus terbakar. Sayang sekali ya Kujo! Hahaha…"

"Tidak! Kata-katamu yang tadi saja telah cukup! Aku sudah merekam semuanya. Termasuk pengakuanmu tadi.." kata Kazune tersenyum penuh kemenangan sembari memperlihatkan Tape recorder yang ia genggam di saku celananya.

"Berikan padaku!" bentak Rika sembari mengayunkan tangannya hendak meraih tape recorder Kazune.

"Terlambat~! Polisi yang ku panggil telah datang~! Mereka menguping sejak tadi~!" seru Kazune. Tak lama kemudian para polisi pun telah keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Mereka lalu menggiring Rika ke kantor polisi.

"Awas kau ya! Kakak dan ayah pasti akan membalasmu!" bentak Rika kesal pada Kazune.

"Silahkan kalau mampu~!" ledek Kazune sembari menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Rika. Rika hanya bisa mencibir kesal. Polisi lalu membawanya ke kantor polisi.

"Huf~! 1 masalah selesai!" seru Kazune senang.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Sepulang sekolah, tampak Kazune pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Karin di rawat. Dengan membawa buket bunga kecil, ia mulai melangkah menuju lantai 4 kamar nomor 97. Dengan perlahan Kazune membuka pintu kamar itu. Tampak Karin yang sedang terbaring. Kelihatannya ia masih tertidur. Dengan perlahan Kazune mulai memasuki kamar itu. Ia lalu mengganti bunga yang ada di vas bunga dengan buket bunga kecil yang di bawanya. Ia lalu duduk di samping tempat tidur Karin. Karin tampak tidur dengan nyenyak.

'_Nyenyak sekali tidurnya, lagi mimpi apa ya dia?'_ tanya Kazune dalam hati. Ia lalu mengusap-usap kepala Karin dengan lembut.

"Cepat sembuh ya, aku menunggumu," ujar Kazune sembari mengecup lembut kening Karin. Ia lalu kembali ke asramanya.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 sore saat Karin terbangun dari mimpinya. Tampak Jin yang sedang menatap langit senja dari kursi tempat ia duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Karin.

"Umh…"

Mendengar suara itu, Jin lalu menolehkan pandangannya menuju Karin.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya.." seru Jin dengan wajah tersenyum. Sebuah sorot kelegaan tersirat dari kedua bola matanya.

"Ah.. Jin, sejak kapan kau berada di sini?" tanya Karin heran.

"Dari jam 4.. Sekarang sudah jam 6.. Mau makan malam sekarang?" tanya Jin.

"Nanti saja, aku masih kenyang.." tolak Karin halus. Ia lalu meraba meja kecil yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Di dapatinya sebuah memo kecil bertuliskan huruf braile. Ia kemudian membacanya.

_Karin~! Cepat sembuh ya~! Pelaku yang menyebabkan tabung gas itu meledak sudah di tangkap polisi, kau tak perlu khawatir lagi~! Cepat masuk sekolah lagi ya! Kelas terasa sepi tanpa kehadiran senyumanmu…_

'_Umh… Ini dari pemberi Suzuka. Kira-kira siapa ya dia, aku jadi tambah penasaran,'_ ujar Karin dalam hati.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Sebulan kemudian Karin pun dipersilahkan untuk keluar rumah sakit. Luka-lukanya kini telah sembuh semua. Dengan senang ia pun mulai meninggalkan rumah sakit. Keesokan harinya, Karin pun mulai kembali bersekolah. Namun saat memasuki kelas, tak ada yang menyambutnya kecuali Kazune, Jin, Himeka dan Micchi. Kazusa tampak acuh tak acuh pada Karin. Ia masih kesal karena Karin dapat merebut perhatian dari Kazune.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Pulang sekolah, Jin tampak mengajak Karin untuk jalan-jalan dulu. Karin mengiyakan ajakan Jin tersebut. Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan bersama menuju sebuah taman.

"Wah… Wangi bunga lavender~!" seru Karin.

"Ini memang taman bunga lavender," terang Jin.

"Pasti indah sekali ya~!"

"Anu Karin… Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan.."

"Apa?"

GREB! Jin tiba-tiba memeluk Karin dengan sangat erat. Wajah Karin memerah. Ia tak menyangka Jin akan memeluknya.

"Sudah lama… Aku menyukaimu… Jadilah pacarku…" pinta Jin dengan tulus.

"Umh… A… Aku…"

Jin kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Pertimbangkanlah aku, kau boleh memikirkannya dulu. Aku akan menunggu."

"Umh… I… Iya…"

Mereka pun lalu kembali menuju asrama.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Sesampainya di kamar asrama, Karin lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Ia lalu memeluk Suzuka.

"Suzuka chan~! Bagaimana ini? Jin menembakku tadi… Apa yang harus aku katakan?" tanya Karin pada Suzuka. Wajahnya kini memerah.

'_Aku bingung. Jin selama ini sangat baik padaku. Apa aku terima saja ya? Tapi kalau aku terima… Bagaimana dengan Kazune?'_ tanya Karin dalam hati. Ia nampak sangat kebingungan. Di tengah kebingungan itu, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya di ketuk seseorang dari luar.

"Siapa?"

"Ini aku, Kazusa,"

"Masuklah…"

Kazusa kemudian memasuki kamar Karin. Wajahnya tampak penuh dengan kebencian.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan!" pinta Kazusa. Karin merasa bahwa ini akan menjadi pembicaraan yang sangat serius.

"Mau bicara apa?" tanya Karin berusaha tenang.

"Dengar ya, jangan pernah sekali-kali lagi kau dekati kakakku! Kau tahu semenjak mengenalmu, kakak jadi berubah. Yang ia pikirkan hanya kamu. Ia mulai jarang makan karena ingin mempelajari penelitian ayah untuk membuat mata untukmu. Dan kemarin pun ia sampai terluka parah hanya untuk melindungimu. Jabatannya sebagai ketua OSIS pun hampir di lepaskan karena ulahmu. Selain itu, jabatanku dan Nishi-san di OSIS pun hampir copot hanya karena perempuan sepertimu. Semenjak kau datang ke sini, semua orang jadi menderita karenamu! Aku tak mengerti alasan kakak mempertahankanmu di sekolah ini, orang sepertimu tak pantas berada di tempat ini!" seru Kazusa berapi-api. Ia tampak sangat kesal pada Karin. Karin kemudian terlihat meneteskan air matanya.

"A… Aku… Aku…"

PLAK! Terdengar suara Kazune yang menampar pipi kanan Kazusa. Kazusa dan Karin tampak sangat kaget. Rupanya Kazune sejak tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua di balik pintu kamar Karin.

"Ka… Kakak…"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Ha? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu pada Karin?" bentak Kazune pada Kazusa. Kazusa tampak menangis sedih.

"Kenapa kakak tak pernah membelaku? Kenapa kakak selalu membela Karin? Apa istimewanya cewek buta itu!" bentak Kazusa kesal. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya.

"Dia benar Kazune, aku memang tak pantas berada di tempat ini… Kau harusnya tak perlu membelaku…" ujar Karin sembari tersenyum. Senyum itu terlihat sangat pahit bagi Kazune.

"Aku tak peduli. Terserah orang mau bilang apa. Kau tetaplah orang yang paling berharga untukku di dunia ini. Andai kau pergi, aku akan mengikutimu. Akan ku korbankan semua yang ku miliki untukmu…" seru Kazune sembari mengusap lembut pipi Karin. Butiran air mata Karin kini semakin deras mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Aku benci kakak!" bentak Kazusa sembari berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kazune… Kazusa…"

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja…" kata Kazune sembari mendekap lembut Karin. Ia mengusap-usap kepala Karin berusaha menenangkannya.

"Umh…"

'_Hangat… Terasa sangat lembut…' _ujar Karin dalam hati. Karena kelelahan dan juga belum sembuh benar, Karin pun tertidur dalam dekapan Kazune. Dengan lembut Kazune lalu membaringkan Karin di kasur. Ia lalu menyelimutinya, tak lupa ia sisipkan kecupan hangatnya di kening Karin. Dengan perlahan ia lalu menutup pintu kamar Karin dan kembali ke kamar asramanya.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum [_Peace be to you_], sebelumnya, vea minta maaf karena lama sekali _update_ fic ini, _hountouni gomennasai_. Oke, ada beberapa faktor yang menjadi alasan mengapa vea begitu lama untuk mem_publish_ kelanjutan fic ini. Pertama, _author _sangatlah sibuk #geplaked, itu mah akunya aja yang ngga bisa me_manage_ waktu#. Kedua, karena ini fic lama, dan saat itu vea masih sangatlah labil dalam menulis, jadi ceritanya sangat ngawur dan berantakan, vea malas untuk meng_edit_nya karena harus dirombak ulang sehingga vea malu mem_publish_ kelanjutannya. Saya akui, saya bukanlah _author _yang baik, pemalas dan seenaknya. Karena itu, saya benar-benar minta maaf. Jika banyak yang merasa karya saya ini semakin ngawur dan tak enak dibaca, ada kemungkinan saya akan men_discontinued_ cerita ini alias **tidak melanjutkannya**. Pollingnya bisa kalian lakukan lewat _review_.

Vea mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak atas semua dukungan kalian selama ini,

**Shihui : **Mungkin,^^ Terima kasih banyak. _Music of Dream_, masih WB #Plak#

**karigold : **Yup, kau benar, Kazusa cemburu kepada Karin yang selalu diperhatikan Kazune^^

**Siron : **Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak, kalau ku beri tahu, nanti jadi _spoiler_ dong^^

**KaRa : **Makasih ya, hehe, pinginnya kayak anime/manga detektif gitu, sayang kemampuan vea untuk memikirkan berbagai trik dan mendeskripsikannya sangatlah minim^^

**Runa : **Sebenarnya bukan jahat, hanya **iri** pada Karin^^

**wagi-chan : **Yup, ini udah vea _update_, maaf kelanjutannya ngawur begini^^

* * *

><p><strong>•*¨*•.¸¸.｡.:*Because You're My Love*.:｡.¸¸.•*¨*•<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu (c) Koge Sensei<strong>

**•*¨*•.¸¸.｡.:*Because You're My Love*.:｡.¸¸.•*¨*• (c) Invea**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Warning : GaJe! OOC! Lama Update! Alur berantakan! Miss-typo! De eL eL<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.<strong>**

.

Kazusa terus berlari dan berlari. Kaki kecilnya menapaki jalanan penuh liku. Air matanya membasahi pipinya. Karena tidak melihat jalan, ia pun tersandung bebatuan dan terjatuh. Tiba-tiba tampak Micchi menghampiri Kazusa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Micchi khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa ko," jawab Kazusa sedikit terisak-isak. Micchi tiba-tiba menggendong Kazusa dan membawanya ke kamar asrama Kazusa. Wajah Kazusa hanya bisa merona kemerahan. Himeka yang tidak sengaja menyaksikan itu pun menjadi cemburu dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Di kamar asrama, dengan penuh perhatian Micchi kemudian mengobati luka-luka bekas Kazusa terjatuh tadi. Dia pun menenangkan Kazusa.

"Kazusa, ko tadi kamu menangis?"

"Kakak…"

"Kazune?" Kazusa hanya mengangguk. "Biar aku yang berbicara padanya," lanjut Micchi.

"Tidak usah,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Serahkan saja semuanya padaku! Kau sebaiknya istirahat saja ya!" kata Micchi sembari membaringkan Kazusa di tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu Micchi pun lalu pergi untuk menemui Kazune yang terlihat hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja dari kamar Karin. Wajah Micchi tampak sangat serius, Kazune hanya menanggapinya dengan dingin.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Kazune.

PLAK! Tangan Micchi mengayun memberikan tamparan tepat di pipi Kazune. Kazune pun menjadi geram.

"Kau mau mengajakku berkelahi? Apa masalahmu?" bentak Kazune. Ia sampai terlupa bahwa dirinya hanya berjarak 30 cm dari kamar Karin. Karin yang baru tertidur pun terbangun mendengarnya. Ia lalu menguping pembicaraan Kazune dan Micchi dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Kenapa sih kau selalu menyakiti Kazusa, adikmu sendiri!" bentak Micchi sembari menarik kerah baju Kazune. Kazune hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ayo jawab!"

"Dia bukan adikku… Dia adik angkatku…" jawab Kazune terbata-bata. Micchi melepaskan kerah baju Kazune. "Dan dia menyukaiku…" kata Kazune masih terbata-bata. Micchi terkulai lemas mendengarnya. Karin tersentak mendengarnya.

"Aku sudah berusaha memperlakukannya sebagai adik tapi dia selalu memperlakukanku bukan sebagai kakak tapi sebagai seseorang yang ia suka. Dan aku tidak mau itu,"

BRAK! Pintu kamar asrama Karin terbuka. Sontak Kazune pun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Karin. Tampak Karin yang membawa koper dan memeluk Suzuka dengan bercucuran air mata.

"Ka… Karin…"

"Maaf… Aku hanya pengganggu kalian saja di tempat ini… Selamat tinggal…" Karin kemudian berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan asrama tersebut. Ia ingin pergi keluar dari Seiei Academy. Kazune pun dengan segera menelepon Kyuu-chan, ketua keamanan Seiei Gakuen. Setelah menunggu selama 10 menit, akhirnya Kyuu-chan mengangkat telepon dari Kazune.

"Hallo? Kyuu-chan! Ini aku Kazune!" seru Kazune tampak tergesa-gesa.

"Iya, tuan muda? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tolong tutup semua pintu keluar Seiei Gakuen, secepatnya!"

"Siap dilaksanakan tuan muda!"

"Kalau ada seorang perempuan yang sebaya denganku dan ia tidak dapat melihat, jangan biarkan dia keluar dari wilayah Seiei Gakuen!"

"Tapi tuan muda, perempuan itu telah keluar dari Seiei Gakuen tepat sebelum saya mengangkat panggilan dari tuan muda,"

"Cih! Sial! Kalau begitu bisakah kau kirimkan orang untuk membuntutinya?"

"Maaf tuan muda, perempuan itu telah pergi menggunakan taksi sejak tadi,"

"Sial! Ya sudah kalau begitu, terima kasih," seru Kazune sembari mengakhiri panggilannya. Ia tampak menatap Micchi dengan kesal.

"Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" bentaknya sembari meninggalkan Micchi yang masih terkulai lemas.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Keesokan harinya keberadaan Karin masih belum diketahui. Kazune melewati harinya dengan lesu. Ia sama sekali tak bersemangat. Semenjak pagi, ia sama sekali tak menyentuh makanannya.

Saat jam istirahat pun, Kazune tertidur di kelas dan menangis memikirkan Karin. Ia mengigaukan Karin.

"Karin, kenapa kau harus pergi? Kau ada di mana? Aku sangat rindu padamu," igaunya. Para Kazuners yang mendengarnya tampak histeris karena patah hati.

Saat pulang sekolah, sembari melewati meja Kazusa, ia kemudian berkata pada Kazusa yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya, "Sudah puas sekarang Karin ngga ada di sini? Jangan harap aku bisa hidup lama tanpa Karin,"

BRUK! Buku-buku yang dipegangi Kazusa jatuh. Ia lalu menangis terisak-isak. Kazune sama sekali tak memperdulikannya.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Kazune kini tampak benar-benar kehilangan gairah hidup. Ia lalu memasuki kamar asrama yang dulu ditempati Karin. Di atas tempat tidur, tampak sebuah surat bertuliskan huruf braile. Kazune kemudian membacanya.

_Teruntuk siapa pun yang membaca surat ini, tolong sampaikan surat ini pada orang-orang yang Karin sebutkan dalam surat ini…_

_Untuk Kazune, maafkan aku karena aku pergi seenaknya. Aku hanya tak ingin mengganggu kalian semua. Terima kasih kau selalu memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik. Aku harap kau bisa berdamai dengan Kazusa lagi. Perlakukanlah Kazusa dengan baik ya!_

_Untuk Kazusa, maaf jika aku selalu membuatmu kesal. Tidak masalah kalau kau membenciku tapi kau jangan membenci Kazune ya? Kazune sama sekali tidak bersalah. Kau tenang saja, aku akan pergi agar tidak ada lagi tirai yang menghalangi hubunganmu dengan Kazune. Tolong jaga Kazune baik-baik ya!_

_Untuk Jin, maaf aku pergi tanpa memberitahumu. Terima kasih untuk semua perhatianmu, aku sangat menghargai itu. Kau selalu menolongku, menghiburku, mengobatiku dan menemaniku. Kapan-kapan, kita pergi ke taman lavender bersama lagi ya! Aku masih bisa mencium wangi bunganya dank u rasa aku ingin ke sana lagi bersamamu._

_Untuk seseorang yang selalu memberiku surat semangat dan boneka tiruanku, terima kasih telah menyemangatiku. Maafkan aku karena aku memutuskan untuk pergi, padahal kau telah mati-matian menyemangatiku lewat surat-suratmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf._

_Untuk Himeka dan Micchi, terima kasih telah menjadi teman baikku. Aku sayang sekali kalian semua. Tetaplah rukun dan bahagia sebagaimana yang kalian alami sebelum mengenalku. Terima kasih._

_Dari seorang pengganggu kehidupan murid Seiei Gakuen yang penuh kedamaian,_

_Karin Hanazono_

TES! TES! Kazune hanya bisa menangis membaca surat itu. Bulir-bulir air matanya jatuh membasahi surat tersebut. Tangisannya tampak sangat pilu dan begitu menyayat hati.

"KARIN!" jeritnya penuh kerinduan.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Sore harinya dengan penuh emosi, Kazune lalu mengumpulkan Kazusa, Micchi dan Himeka di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Ada apa Kazune? Apa kau sudah tahu ke mana Karin pergi?" tanya Himeka bertubi-tubi. Kazune hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini adalah surat yang ditulis Karin sebelum ia pergi," ujarnya sedih. Ia kemudian membacakan surat itu. Kazusa menangis penuh penyesalan mendengarnya.

"Apa… Apa yang telah kulakukan pada Karin? Padahal ia selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik tapi kenapa aku… aku…" Kazusa kemudian bersimpuh di hadapan Kazune.

"Kakak, maafkan aku…" ujarnya sembari menangis.

"Kau harusnya meminta maaf pada Karin bukan padaku!" kata Kazune dingin tanpa ekspresi sembari meninggalkan Kazusa.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Micchi.

"Tentu saja mencari Karin. Nishikiori, tolong gantikan tugasku sebagai ketua OSIS selama aku tak ada,"

"Semoga berhasil ya! Serahkan urusan di sini padaku!"

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Kazune kemudian berkemas-kemas dan menyiapkan bekalnya untuk mencari Karin.

'_Karin, di mana pun kau berada, aku… Aku pasti akan menemukanmu dan membawamu kembali ke Seiei Gakuen!'_ tekadnya dalam hati.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

'_Sebelum aku pergi aku harus mengetahui asal tempat di mana pihak sekolah menemukannya. Untung saja aku ini ketua OSIS, aku bisa dengan mudah membongkar dokumen-dokumen penting sekolah,'_ pikir Kazune. Tanpa diminta ia kemudian pergi ke ruangan OSIS. Di sana sudah terdapat Michiru yang tampak sedang membereskan dokumen-dokumen OSIS.

"Hai, Kazune, apa kau mencari sesuatu?" tanya Michiru ramah.

"Tolong bantu aku membongkar dokumen sekolah mengenai Karin," jawab Kazune tergesa-gesa. Jari telunjuk Michiru kemudian mengarah pada sebuah komputer di sudut ruangan OSIS. Tanpa disuruh, Kazune kemudian mencari data Karin di komputer tersebut.

Setelah hampir setengah jam mencari, akhirnya Kazune berhasil mendapatkan data tersebut. Ia kemudian membacanya dengan seksama.

Nama : Karin Hanazono (Perempuan)

Usia : 13 tahun

TTL : 3 Juli 19xx

Bakat : Panca indera yang tajam ; Kemampuan ingatan yang di atas rata-rata

Kekurangan : Mata yang tidak dapat melihat

Asal tempat : Yayasan Panti Asuhan "Sekeping Hati"

Ekstrakulikuler : -

Piala/Tropi : -

Sertifikat : -

'_Hmmm… Dia berasal dari panti asuhan rupanya. Mungkin dia kembali ke sana sekarang. Aku harus ke sana,'_ pikir Kazune.

"Heh, Nishikiori! Kunci kamar Karin aku pegang ya!" seru Kazune sembari memperlihatkan kunci kamar asrama Karin.

"Ya, sesukamu saja. Kau kan ketua OSIS," sahut Michiru acuh tak acuh.

Kazune pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke panti asuhan itu sekarang juga. Ia kemudian pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil barang. Setelah itu, ia pun mengunjungi kamar asrama Karin.

Kamarnya kini tampak agak sepi. Kazune kemudian duduk di atas tempat tidur. Ia kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur sembari menghela nafas.

BRUK! Tiba-tiba terdengar sesuatu terjatuh. Kazune pun kaget. Ia sangka ranjang tempat tidur tersebut patah. Ia kemudian menengok ke bawah tempat tidur. Tak ditemukannya kaki ranjang yang patah.

'_Fuh~! Syukurlah tidak ada kaki ranjang yang patah. Tapi tadi suara apa ya.. Eh.. Apa itu?' _Tanya Kazune dalam hati begitu melihat ada sebuah kotak di bawah tempat tidur Karin. Ia kemudian mengambil kotak tersebut.

'_Apa ini?'_ tanya Kazune. Ia sangat penasaran. Ia kemudian membuka kotak tersebut. Di dalamnya berisi sebuah buku diary, kalung berliontinkan kupu-kupu, serta sebuah cincin yang berhiaskan permata berbentuk hati yang bersayap. Kazune membuka buku tersebut, di halaman pertama tampak tulisan tangan yang rapi, "Diary Cinta Suzuka dan Kazuto"

'_Suzuka dan Kazuto? Itu kan ayah dan ibu!'_ seru Kazune takjub. Ia kemudian membuka buku tersebut dengan sangat antusias. Namun, saat mengingat waktu yang berjalan, Kazune mengurungkan niatnya membaca buku harian kedua orang tuanya. Ia lebih memilih untuk membawa kotak tua tersebut sembari mencari Karin. Dengan sigap, di masukkannya kotak tersebut ke dalam tas ranselnya.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Keep or Delete?**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n** : Assalamu'alaikum sahabat semua, akhirnya bisa ngupdate juga fic ini, lama ya menantikannya? Duh, sorry, masih banyak fic multichap yang belum beres, selain itu, sekarang amanah vea bertambah setelah bergabung di mading. Mohon pengertiannya ya _readers_. Di chapter ini, kebanyakan lebih ke '_kesialan Kazune_' Hahaha #dicekik Kazune# Aduh, re-review ya, sebelum saya mati dibunuh Kazune! #kabur #dikejar Kazune

**Siron : **Mungkin saja, sekarang ceritanya lebih terpusat pada perjuangan Kazune mencari Karin^^

**Shihui : **Iya, maaf banget, WB nih, bingung sama kelanjutannya XC

**Cherry : **Makasih banyak ya, maaf menunggu lama, biasa, sibuk + WB.. hehe^^

* * *

><p><strong>•*¨*•.¸¸.｡.:*Because You're My Love*.:｡.¸¸.•*¨*•<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu (c) Koge Sensei<strong>

**•*¨*•.¸¸.｡.:*Because You're My Love*.:｡.¸¸.•*¨*• (c) Invea**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Warning : GaJe! OOC! Lama Update! Alur berantakan! Miss-typo! De eL eL<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.<strong>**

.

Sudah satu jam Kazune berada di atas kereta jurusan Tokyo – Sukazu (a/n: nama tempat di karang sendiri oleh pengarang, agar tak dapat kekeliruan mengenai tempat yang terdapat di cerita dengan tempat yang sebenarnya). Sesekali ia melirik keluar jendela, melihat pemandangan dalam perjalanan. Tak lama kemudian ia terlelap tidur karena kelelahan.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

"Ibu.. Ibu.. Ibu sedang apa?" tanya Kazune kecil riang sembari menghampiri ibunya.

"Ibu sedang membuat sebuah boneka," jawab ibunya, Suzuka Kujo, dengan lembut.

"Boneka untuk siapa bu?" tanya Kazune dengan heran.

"Boneka ini untukmu, buah hatiku…" terang ibunya dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Ih, ibu ini bagaimana sih, aku kan anak laki-laki, bu! Masa ibu memberiku boneka sih? Ibu aneh deh!" kata Kazune bersunggut kesal sembari cemberut. Ibunya kemudian mendudukan Kazune dalam pelukannya. Kazune kemudian memperhatikan jemari lentik ibunya yang dengan cekatan menjahitkan boneka itu. Boneka itu terlihat seperti seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut berwarna cokelat dan diikat dua.

"Boneka cantik sekali…" puji Kazune. Ibunya hanya tersenyum.

"Sayang, boneka ini untukmu, kau harus menyimpannya. Suatu hari nanti, akan ada seseorang yang istimewa untukmu, jagalah orang tersebut, lindungilah dia dan berikanlah boneka ini untuknya," kata ibunya menjelaskan.

"Umh.. Baiklah bu…"

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Kazune terbangun dari mimpinya. Mimpi yang merupakan salah satu memori masa lalunya. Ia terdiam merenung menatap buku harian kedua orang tuanya.

'_Ibu, Kazune sudah memberikan boneka itu pada orang yang sangat istimewa untuk Kazune, apa orang istimewa untuk Kazune yang ibu maksud itu memang Karin?'_ tanyanya gundah dalam hati. '_Karin, di mana kau berada saat ini.. Aku merindukanmu…' _serunya.

Kereta kemudian berhenti di statiun Yamagishi. Seperti biasa, terdengar suara pengumuman dari stasiun. Kazune kemudian bertanya kepada orang yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Permisi pak, mau nanya, kita sudah sampai di stasiun mana ya?" Tanya Kazune kepada seorang lelaki tua yang berumur 40 tahunan.

"Kita sudah sampai di stasiun Yamagishi nak."

'_Stasiun Yamagishi? Aku kan harusnya turun di stasiun Yokohana, kalau tidak salah, kereta akan berhenti di stasiun Yokohana tepat sekitar 1 jam sebelum berhenti di stasiun Yamagishi,'_ pikir Kazune. Ia menjadi panik. Dengan segera, ia kemudian turun dari kereta.

'_Sialan! Berarti aku harus naik kereta lagi menuju stasiun Yokohana. Kenapa aku bisa tertidur di perjalanan sich!' _umpatnya kesal. Ia kemudian mengantri untuk membeli tiket menuju stasiun Yokohana. Namun, saat gilirannya membeli tiket, sang penjual tiket berkata, "Maaf dik, tiket menuju stasiun Yokohana sudah habis,"

'_Kurang ajar! Berarti aku harus naik bus donk! Huh~!' _Kazune pun hanya bisa mengumpat dan menggeram kesal di dalam hati. Dengan penuh kesal dan wajah yang cemberut, ia kemudian membawa barang bawaannya menuju halte bus terdekat.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Sesampainya di halte, Kazune kembali dikesalkan oleh bus yang selalu penuh. Sudah hampir 5 kali bus melewat. Namun naas, semuanya penuh sehingga Kazune tidak bisa menaikinya. Entah telah berapa puluh kutukan serta omelan keluar dari mulutnya.

Akhirnya, setelah bus ke-12 melewat, bus ke-13 kini kosong dan hanya berisikan 5 orang penumpang. Kazune kemudian menaiki bus tersebut. Ia kemudian memilih duduk di bagian jok depan. Perjalanan memakan waktu yang cukup lama, sekitar 3 jam jika menggunakan bus. Dan saat ini waktu menunjukkan pukul 21.00. Kazune tampak menguap. Walau dia telah tertidur di kereta, dia masih saja terlihat mengantuk. Dia kemudian menatap keluar jendela untuk mengalihkan perhatiaannya.

Tepat pukul 24.00, Kazune tiba di kota Suzaku. Ia langsung duduk terdiam di kursi halte bus. Ia tidak tahu malam itu akan tidur di mana. Di hotel? Mungkin tidak buruk juga. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan dompetnya. Terdapat beberapa macam kartu kredit miliknya dan milik kedua orang tuanya di sana.

'_Ku rasa aku masih punya cukup uang,' _ gumamnya. Ia kemudian mencari hotel terdekat.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, tibalah ia pada sebuah hotel sederhana, namun cukup rapi dan asri dari luar. Wajah Kazune kini terlihat lelah. Matanya sesekali menutup menandakan bahwa ia sangat mengantuk. Sebuah kabut tipis selalu muncul setiap dia menghembuskan nafasnya pertanda bahwa keadaan di luar sangat dingin. Dengan penuh semangat dan tenaga yang tersisa, ia kemudian masuk ke hotel tersebut dan langsung menuju bagian resepsionis.

"_Mbak, _sewa hotel 1 kamar ya," ujar Kazune pada salah seorang wanita yang menggenakan baju seragam hotel berwarna merah.

"Maaf, Tuan. Kamarnya sudah penuh,"

Glek! Kazune menelan ludah. '_What the F***!' _ umpatnya dalam hati. Sembari tersenyum simpul pada wanita itu, ia kemudian menyeret kembali kopernya dan kembali berjalan menyusuri trotoar untuk mencari hotel lain.

Baru saja sekitar 10 menit ia berjalan, ia menemukan sebuah hotel elit bintang tiga. Betapa bahagianya ia. Ia langsung memasuki hotel tersebut, namun, baru saja selangkah kakinya menapak di teras hotel tersebut, salah seorang satpam menghampirinya dan langsung berkata,"Maaf, Tuan. Tidak ada kamar yang kosong saat ini,"

Zlegar! Sebuah petir kilat seakan menyambar menghiasi _background _tempat di mana Kazune berada. Ia kembali menyeret kopernya untuk mencari hotel yang lain.

'_Damn! Seharian ini aku benar-benar diiringi oleh ke-si-a-lan!' _ rutuknya dalam hati. Ia menatap arloji di pergelangan tangannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 01.35 pagi─err─atau mungkin shubuh.

.

.

Setelah hampir sejam berjalan, akhirnya Kazune menemukan sebuah hotel bintang lima. Dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang─karena takut kecewa seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia kemudian memasuki hotel tersebut. Seorang pria langsung menghampirinya dan menyambutnya dengan ramah.

"Selamat malam, Tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pemuda tersebut.

"Masih adakah kamar yang kosong di sini?" tanya Kazune datar. Ia sudah tidak terlalu berharap. Walaupun secercah harapan masih dipercayainya.

"Sebentar, saya periksa dulu," Kazune berdiri menunggu dengan sabar. Sejujurnya ia merasa lelah karena dari tadi kakinya terus menerus melangkah.

"Kelihatannya sudah penuh─"

Kazune menghela nafas.

'_Harusnya tadi aku tidur di halte saja,' _ gumamnya.

"Terima kasih kalau begitu," ujar Kazune datar. Ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai menyeret kopernya.

"Ah, tunggu, Tuan," panggil pemuda itu. Kazune langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menatap pemuda tersebut.

"Kau beruntung, Tuan. Masih ada sebuah kamar terakhir yang kosong,"

"Benarkah? Bagus. Aku mau sewa itu,"

"Baiklah. Ini kunci kamarnya, Tuan. Kamar nomor 497. Ada di lantai 10," Pemuda itu kemudian menyerahkan kunci tersebut. Kazune menerimanya dengan penuh senang hati.

"Tapi, Tuan─" ujar pemuda itu kemudian. Dia lalu menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Kazune sedikit was-was.

"A─apa?"

"Pelayan yang bertugas untuk mengantarkan barang sedang tidak ada jadi─ng─maaf, Tuan," Kazune mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia masih tidak mengerti maksud dari pemuda yang bekerja di hotel tersebut.

"Maksudnya?"

"Tuan harus membawa sendiri koper Tuan ke kamar," seru pemuda itu merasa bersalah.

'_Damn! Baiklah, tak masalah. Ini lebih baik daripada kau sama sekali tidak mempunyai tempat untuk tidur,' _ gumam Kazune berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, baiklah. Tak masalah," Kazune langsung menyeret kopernya menuju lift. Namun, keanehan terjadi. Setelah menunggu lama, liftnya tak datang-datang juga.

"A─ Hei, kau," panggil Kazune pada pemuda yang tadi melayaninya. Pemuda itu langsung menghampirinya.

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Ada apa dengan lift ini?"

"Ah─_ano─_ng─"

"Kenapa?"

"Lift nya─err─macet, Tuan."

Zlegar! Sebuah petir yang menyambar kembali menjadi _background _Kazune.

'_ADA APA SEBENARNYA DENGAN HARI INI?' _ rutuk Kazune dalam hati. Ia sangat kesal—Bagaimana tidak?

"Ta─tapi, Tuan tenang saja,"

"A─apa ada _elevator_?"

"_Elevator _nya sedang tidak jalan, Tuan. Tapi, Tuan bisa menggunakan tangga di sebelah sana," ujar pemuda tersebut seraya menunjukkan ibu jari tangannya ke arah tangga.

'_Oh, My Good! Kenapa harus aku yang sesial ini?' _ keluh Kazune. Dengan langkah gontai, ia kemudian membawa kopernya menaiki tangga menuju sampai lantai─err─10.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: **Bismillah, assalamualaikum, gomen ne vea baru bisa update sekarang dan mungkin chapter ini tidak seperti yang kalian dambakan. Jujur saja, vea benar-benar lupa alur sebenarnya dalam fic ini karena itu vea sedikit kesulitan dalam melanjutkannya, akhirnya vea putuskan untuk merubah semuanya dari chapter ini. Semoga kalian bisa mengerti. Oh ya, mungkin kalian akan banyak bertanya di chapter ini, namun jangan khawatir, vea memang sengaja menjadikan seperti ini dan pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab seiring dengan chapter-chapter yang akan datang :)

* * *

><p><strong>Because You're My Love<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu (c) Koge Sensei<strong>

**Because You're My Love (c) Invea**

**Warning : GaJe! OOC! Lama Update! Alur berantakan! Miss-typo! De eL eL**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 3.55 pagi saat Kazune tiba di kamarnya. Keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya dan membuat pakaiannya basah. Nafasnya tampak masih tersenggal dan kakinya terlihat bergetar. Ia kemudian menempelkan salah satu tangannya ke pintu kamarnya. Lelah juga rasanya mengangkut koper besar menaiki tangga sampai lantai 10. Bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri kan seperti apa rasanya?

'_Tahu kayak gini, aku ngga bakalan bawa banyak barang,' _keluh Kazune. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan kunci kamarnya dan langsung memasuki kamar itu. Ia benar-benar kehabisan tenaga sampai-sampai menyeret kopernya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, setelah menutup pintu kamar, Kazune langsung melompat ke tempat tidur. Tak dihiraukannya pakaiannya yang kini basah dan tubuhnya yang mulai beraroma masam karena keringat. Ia terlalu lelah memikirkan semua itu. Dan akhirnya ia pun langsung terlelap di tempat itu.

.

.

Mata biru safir Kazune mengerjap cepat. Ia langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung menatap arloji yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11. Pemuda itu kemudian membuka tirai kamarnya. Sinar mentari kini menerangi ruangan yang cukup mewah tersebut.

Cukup lama pemuda itu tertegun disinari cahaya sang mentari. Pandangan matanya terlihat kosong. Ia kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

_You've got 4 new e-mail_

Kazune kemudian memutuskan untuk membuka kelima e-mail tersebut. Rupanya itu dari kelima sahabatnya di Seiei Gakuen.

_From : Kazusa_Kujo_

_To : Kazune_Kujo_

_Subject : gomen_

_Nii-chan, gomen nee! Gara-gara aku, nii-chan jadi kerepotan seperti ini. Tolong sampaikan maafku pada Karin juga ya! Aku harap nii-chan bisa segera menemukan Karin! :)_

_Reply this message_

Kazune tersenyum. Ia sudah mulai bisa memaafkan Kazusa sekarang. Ia kemudian membaca pesan berikutnya.

_From : Jin_Kuga_

_To : Kazune_Kujo_

_Subject : (no subject)_

_Heh, sudah kau temukan di mana Karin? Aku mungkin akan menyusulmu nanti, tapi aku akan mencari Karin dengan caraku sendiri! Kabari aku secepatnya jika kau menemukannya, mengerti ketua OSIS?!_

_Reply this message_

Kazune langsung tertawa membaca pesan dari Jin Kuga, rivalnya dalam mendapatkan Karin. Ia hanya tersenyum menyeringai melihatnya.

'_Aku tak akan kalah darimu, Kuga!' _tekadnya dalam hati.

_From : Himeka_chan_

_To : Kazune_Kujo_

_Subject : Ganbatte!_

_Nee, Kazune-kun! Ganbatte yo! Aku harap kau bisa segera menemukan Karin dan membawanya ke Seiei Gakuen. Aku benar-benar sangat merindukannya :'(_

_Temukan dia secepatnya ya! :D_

_Reply this message_

Kazune kembali tersenyum. Ia merasa senang melihat teman-temannya memberikan semangat untuknya. Kelelahan yang ia rasakan kemarin kini serasa menguap begitu saja setelah mendapatkan e-mail dari sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

_From : Michiru_Nishikiori_

_To : Kazune_Kujo_

_Subject : New Info!_

_Dengar, selama kau pergi mencari Karin, aku akan coba mencari jejaknya lewat internet. Setiap data terbaru tentangnya akan langsung ku kirimkan padamu lewat e-mail. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan eksperimenmu itu?_

_Reply this message_

Kazune tertegun menatap pesan dari Michiru. Ya, dia memang tengah sibuk bereksperimen akhir-akhir ini. Namun, bukan itu masalahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakan eksperimennya ini pada siapapun. Bagaimana bisa pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengetahuinya? Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membalas pesan dari Michiru.

_To : Michiru_Nishikiori_

_From : Kazune_Kujo_

_Subject : re; New Info!_

_Terima kasih sebelumnya. Tapi, bagaimana kau tahu bahwa aku tengah bereksperimen?_

_Send this message_

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama sampai pemuda berambut cokelat itu membalas pesan Kazune. Dengan tak sabar, Kazune bergegas membaca pesan dari pemuda tersebut.

_From : Michiru_Nishikiori_

_To : Kazune_Kujo_

_Subject : re; re; New Info!_

_Nyehehe, jangan pernah remehkan aku, Kazune! Kau lupa bahwa dulu ayahmu yang menolongku. Aku sudah lama mengenalmu jadi aku tahu persis seperti apa pemikiranmu. Kau pasti tengah berusaha melakukan eksperimen yang telah berhasil ayahmu lakukan. Benar bukan?_

_Reply this message_

Kazune tersentak membacanya. Dengan bergegas ia langsung membalas pesan dari Michiru.

_To : Michiru_Nishikiori_

_From : Kazune_Kujo_

_Subject : re; re; re; New Info!_

_Baiklah, agen mata-mata Seiei Gakuen! Kau memang benar! Dan aku minta kau rahasiakan ini dari siapapun, mengerti? Jika tidak, aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu, Nishikiori!_

_Send this message_

Kazune menggeram pelan. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk mandi. Setelah itu, baru dibacanya pesan dari Michiru.

_From : Michiru_Nishikiori_

_To : Kazune_Kujo_

_Subject : re; re; re; re; New Info!_

_Tenang saja, rahasiamu aman terjamin. Aku janji. Karena itu, jangan coba-coba untuk membunuhku #smirk_

_Reply this message_

Kazune mengutuk Michiru selepas ia membacanya pesan tersebut. Ia kemudian pergi keluar hotel untuk membeli beberapa camilan.

.

.

Kazune kembali ke kamarnya dengan membawa sekotak besar _chocolate cake_. Tak lupa pula ia membawa sebotol besar air mineral. Setelah itu, ia mulai memakan camilannya itu seraya membuka buku diary cinta kedua orang tuanya. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia mulai membaca buku tersebut.

_15 April, xxxx_

_Hari ini seperti biasa, Kazuto diam-diam mendatangi kamarku di tengah gelapnya malam. Lama-lama ia terlihat seperti seorang pencuri saja. Aku sering dikagetkan oleh kedatangannya—persis seperti malam ini. Dia tiba-tiba datang dan menutup kedua mataku dengan tangannya saat aku tengah menulis diari ini. Setelah itu, dia—_

Kazune menghentikan bacannya dan keningnya berkerut.

'_Ck, kalau kisah cinta yang kayak gini sih ngapain aku baca?' _umpat Kazune dalam hati. Ia kemudian hendak mengambil buku catatan ayahnya yang lain. Namun, tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan diari kedua orang tuanya itu. Diari itu kemudian terbuka di bagian-bagian akhir. Kazune kemudian hendak memungutnya. Namun, matanya langsung membulat saat ia membaca kata per kata di halaman tersebut.

'_I—ini! Ini catatan penelitian ayah yang hilang!_' seru Kazune bersemangat. Dan ia kemudian mulai fokus membaca buku diari tersebut. Akhirnya ia mengerti, ayahnya memang sengaja menuliskan catatan-catatan penting mengenai penelitiannya di buku itu agar tak ada seorang pun yang tahu kecuali Suzuka Kujo—istrinya sendiri.

'_Ternyata ayah pandai menipu juga,' _puji Kazune saat menyadari bahwa luapan perasaan ibunya di buku itu hanyalah pengalih perhatian agar orang lain—khususnya para ilmuwan dan peneliti—tidak begitu tertarik pada buku tersebut. Kazune mengagumi cara ayahnya itu karena penuh dengan rasa ikhlas dan lapang dada, ia mengakui bahwa ia pun sempat tertipu dengan buku diari kedua orang tuanya itu.

'_Tunggulah Karin! Aku pasti akan menyelesaikan penelitianku ini untukmu_!' tekadnya bulat.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Review Please?**


End file.
